


The Life We Share

by AllTheCliches



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Also them being gay, Dianakko Week 2018, F/F, Fluff, It's gonna be a looot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCliches/pseuds/AllTheCliches
Summary: Stories of the life and love Akko share. Related one-shots collection for Dianakko Week 2018.Day 1: In which the adventure is the life they share, in the past, the present, and the future.Day 2: In which Diana finds herself stuck in Arcturus Forest. Akko is, obviously, not okay with this.Day 3: In which Akko and Diana take a break in the park, where they meet quite the adorable fans.Day 4: In which Diana has no clue how to celebrate Akko’s first performance, so she calls for a little help. She quickly regrets it.Day 5: In which Akko makes Diana the best breakfast she possibly can!Day 6: In which Akko and Diana have a heartfelt, and gay, picnic together underneath the Jennifer Memorial Tree.Day 7: In which Akko and Diana finally have their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

For much of her life, Diana had always had two goals in mind: reviving magic's prominence around the world and becoming her family's head, restoring it to its once former glory. Each goal was something she strove towards, and while the path towards achieving both would be long and winding, it still brought with it some sense of stability, some semblance of predictability in where she was going.

"C'mon Diana! We're almost there!"

"You… have been saying that… for the pa- past hour Akko!"

"But I mean it this time!"

How long had it been since anything in her life could be described as "stable" or "predictable"?

In the path towards her goals, Diana had opted to make one detour: enrolling in Luna Nova Academy.

However, considering the wide array of books and information that lied within Luna Nova- information that one might argue was absolutely vital for the task of trying to revive magic, this "detour", to many, would hardly qualify as such.

Despite how true that might have seemed... Diana knew otherwise. Enrolling in Luna Nova was just a selfish decision on her part, one she made because of a childish dream she held deep in her heart. And as beneficial as all of the resources the school housed were, she knew that was not the true purpose for her stay in Luna Nova.

Instead, Diana figured she would simply live out her life as a student, secretly walking in the footsteps of her then-idol Shiny Chariot. She wished to see just what kind of school the wondrous witch had come from, and perhaps, have the chance to grow into witch that others could look up to, just as she once did as well.

For the first year of her schooling, life in Luna Nova went exactly as she had expected. She excelled in her classes and, in her spare time, even began using some of the available resources in her research into restoring the ever weakening strength of magic around the world.

Unfortunately, many of the relationships she had formed over the year were often overpowered by the awe and reputation that preceded her as a Cavendish, but that too was something she had expected.

Then her second year at Luna Nova began, and the order she had grown so accustomed to slowly began to descend into chaos.

And, of course, at the center of it all was the one, and only, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari.

From the very second she had entered the school, Akko disrupted the natural flow at Luna Nova. She interrupted the Matriculation Ceremony by appearing, almost literally, out of thin air. On the very next day, Akko had actually challenged Diana and her judgment, something no witch had ever tried doing, which led to Akko suffering an almost fatal injury.

In the process, Akko had also proven Diana's judgment wrong.

Throughout the entire year, Akko had continued to surprise, and genuinely awe, Diana. Even though her skills at magic were practically nonexistent, Akko managed to do things far greater than anyone else would have even dared to imagine possible. She rode the legendary broom, the Shooting Star, in a race, leading her to earn second place in a race she had no hope of even competing in in the first place. She freed Vajarois the Wailing from the curse of the Seed of Sorrow, a task no one had been able to do for over a thousand years.

The girl had even traveled several miles to the Cavendish Manor to bring Diana back to Luna Nova.

What's more? Akko had managed to breathe life into the seven words of Arcturus, unlocking the Grand Triskelion and restoring magic throughout the world.

And, even more astounding, Akko had managed to worm her way into Diana's heart.

Through each feat, Akko had slowly worn down Diana's defenses, and, in that moment of vulnerability within the deepest room of the Cavendish Shrine, cemented herself as a truly important part in Diana's life.

" _If anyone can do it, it's you!_ "

Diana could still remember those words clear as day, even as their years at Luna Nova come to a close. The moment that Akko believed in  _her_. Not in Diana  _Cavendish_ , but simply in Diana.

Even after that, Akko's place in Diana's life only continued to grow.

Perhaps then, it was inevitable that Diana slowly began to fall for her.

Unfortunately for that feeling of order that had once been an integral part of Diana's life, being with Akko meant being brought along wherever the girl went, usually with no clue what lied ahead.

Perhaps... that was why, even after every part of her body was screaming for rest, she still continued to climb after her girlfriend through this  _accursed_  mountain trail.

"Akko! This is ridiculous!"

Though that didn't exactly mean Diana wouldn't complain. After all, they  _had_  been on this trail for, what seemed like, hours. From what she was told, Professor Ursula requested Akko retrieve a flower necessary for the Luna Nova graduation ceremony from atop the Nine's Mountain. And Akko, being Akko, wanted to, in her words, "make a date out of it!"

Diana could still remember the hours Akko had spent begging her to go along. Something she wouldn't have  _needed_  to do if she wasn't so insistent on  _not_  flying to the top.

' _But where's the fun in just flying!_ ' Akko had said.

And… as adamant and iron-willed as Diana had always believed herself to be, the second Akko had unleashed those wide, puppy-dog, eyes on her, she was absolute putty in her girlfriend's hands.

"But we're almost there Diana!" Akko yelled back. "I can feel it!"

"Akko! No… No matter what you feel," Diana panted, "I don't know if I'll be able to continue along like this!"

Diana watched as Akko looked back at her. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were clearly filled with worry… and yet there was so much conflict on her face. Akko kept turning her head, between Diana and the path in front of them.

"... We can slow down, but we have to keep moving forward," Akko finally said, slowing her pace to a slow crawl, which allowed Diana to catch up. "I promise, it'll be worth it!"

Diana tilted her head, the thought somehow sticking among the exhaustion she felt in every fibre of her being.

"Worth it?" Diana asked. "What… What do you mean by that Akko? Are, Are we not-"

"-Woops! Yeah, flower! That's what we're here for!" Akko interrupted.

Diana raised a brow at the rushed, nervous tone.

That seemed… oddly forced and awkward, even for Akko's standards. Before she could dwell on it, however, Akko extended an arm out for Diana to take a hold of. Diana looked up from Akko's arm and was met with a bright smile that made her heart skip several beats.

"Let's go Diana, I'll help keep you steady," Akko said with a wide grin. "I know we can do it!"

And just like that, as much as the burning in her lungs… the screaming of her calves and legs begged to differ, Akko's smile made Diana feel like the girl was absolutely right. They could make it…

Well that or she was absolutely powerless to deny Akko's smile.

Regardless, Diana took Akko's hand and continued to traverse the trail from behind, keeping her eyes focused on Akko's back… although she couldn't quite keep her eyes from travelling… downwards.

Diana felt a slight rush of heat in her face, completely unrelated to the hours of hiking they had been doing.

Well… at least the view was quite… nice.

* * *

The second the incline of the sloped trail leveled out at the mountain's peak, Diana collapsed onto the ground and stared up at the orange sky. Every single one of her muscles were burning from exhaustion, her mouth was absolutely arid, and her lungs were crying in relief, finally allowed to relax.

Diana knew that her state was rather... unsightly - the drenched strands of hair sticking to her forehead and the uncomfortably sweaty clothes clinging onto her told her as much - but truly she couldn't bother to care. Akko had already seen her look much worse… and Akko was the only one around.

"Here Diana, you look like you need this."

Diana turned her head to her right, where Akko was crouching beside her. Then she saw the bottle of water held out for her, and Diana swiped it from Akko's hand, uncapped the lid, and chugged the ice cold water.

"Ehehe, you must've been thirsty." Akko said, chuckling to herself.

All Diana could in response do was glare, although the cool relief filling her being made it very difficult to feign anger. The utter delight in Akko's voice wasn't making it any easier.

Diana finished gulping down the cold liquid with one loud sigh, a habit she had, somewhat unfortunately, picked up from her dear girlfriend.

"I swear Akko, next time you ask me to do something like this, I  _must_  politely decline," Diana said.

"Sorry about that." Akko giggled and reached out for Diana's hand. "But hey, we made it, didn't we?"

Then Akko smiled at her with  _that_  smile.

The smile that Diana  _knew_  would make her climb this mountain again in a heartbeat. The smile that made any misadventure or chaotic happening that Akko somehow managed to make her a part of worth it.

Even now, after hours of hiking and climbing, that way Akko was looking at her was like a balm, soothing the pain that Diana had felt building in her arms and legs. Diana couldn't help the smile that found its way on her lips. Akko's was just far too contagious for her own good.

"Yes… well, considering the state I have been left in, I hope you understand if I am unable to aid you in searching for the flower Professor Ursula asked you to retrieve."

"Geh." Akko's back immediately straightened, and the girl immediately whipped her head away from Diana.

For a moment, Diana's eyes widened at her girlfriend's sudden action. But then, a suspicion immediately raised itself in her mind, and she immediately narrowed her eyes at her, obviously guilty, girlfriend.

" _Akko_."

"A-about that…" Akko said with just slight shake in her voice. Her hand quickly raised up to scratch the back of her head. Just one of her many tells. "Well… you see… there  _isn't_  actually anything I needed to find up here."

"... What?"

Akko started to twiddle her fingers together, and Diana could see Akko sneaking shy glances at her, only to flinch whenever their eyes met.  _So_  many of Akko's tells in such a short time frame.

Which only begged the question.

"Akko," Diana called in the most stern tone she could muster under her own exhaustion. Judging by the, admittedly adorable, squeak Akko immediately let free, it appeared to work. "If there is nothing for us to collect… why  _exactly_  are we here?"

"I had a reason!" Akko blurted out, her voice echoing off of the mountain range. As soon as it dissipated, however, only an awkward silence remained.

Diana continued to glare at her girlfriend, waiting to see if she would get any sort of explanation. Akko, however, clearly chose to remain silent, opting to look at every direction  _other than_  towards the ground, where Diana was stuck laying down.

"And that reason is?" Diana finally asked, breaking the silence.

"... I love you?" Akko said, finally turning to send apologetic smile.

Diana let out a sigh, both in exasperation at this situation... and in disbelief in herself.

After all, she'd been dating Akko for years now. The fact that hearing Akko tell her "I love you" still caused her heart to skip was… almost quite pathetic really.

"I love you too," Diana finally answered back. "Now why are we-"

"The view!" Akko interrupted.

Diana tilted her head, raising a brow towards Akko.

"The… view?"

"Yeah! The view!" Akko said, bouncing up from her seat and extending her arms out. "Doesn't it look amazing?"

Akko spun around, and Diana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. However, while she could appreciate  _that_  view where she lie… whatever it was Akko was alluding to was another story.

"Akko, I must regretfully admit I am unable to appreciate whatever view you are referring to."

"Huh?" Akko stopped twirling and looked down at her. "Why not?"

Diana stared at Akko with an almost deadpan glare. She slightly lifted her arms and legs before letting them flop back down onto the ground, clearly showcasing how useless they currently were.

"I can't exactly see any of it."

"Oh right!" Akko immediately moved in front of Diana and reached for each of her arms. "I'm sorry, let me help you up!" In a quick moment, Diana's back was lifted up from the ground until she was seated upright. "There!"

Diana smiled up at Akko and let out a sigh.

"Thank you Akko."

"No problem," Akko said. "Now you can see the view too!"

Akko spun out of the way, and Diana's breath immediately hitched.

The sun had begun to set behind the mountain range, with bands of light peeking through and extending outwards, tinting the clouds a luminescent orange. The sky itself was set ablaze in a fire of yellows, oranges, and reds, leaving Diana entranced.

Diana didn't know when or how, but at some point, Akko had sat beside her, their fingers had interwoven with each others, and her head had found a resting place on Akko's shoulder. All the while, she continued to watch the dancing flames of the setting sun.

Then, just as the sun's dying embers finally went out, the dark sky was immediately lit up by millions of stars, with clusters coloring the skies with luminous blues, greens, and purples.

Even though Diana had no idea what Akko had had planned at the time, when she had said that long, arduous, trek would be worth it, she certainly meant it. What awaited her at the end of such a journey… was truly something beautiful.

Truthfully… it was only appropriate that Akko be the reason she would experience such a thing. After all, such was the life they shared together.

"Wow," Diana said with a breath. "That was…"

"Right?" Akko giggled. "Professor Ursula told me it would look amazing, but I didn't think it would be  _that_  amazing."

Diana shifted her head, moving to rest her cheek on Akko's shoulder. She then turned to look up at the side of Akko's face.

"Professor Ursula told you about this?"

"Yup!" Akko sent a grin Diana's way. "I was being completely honest about Professor Ursula being the one telling me to come up here. She's even the one who told me we had to walk up here without magic! Something about an enchantment cast on this mountain by the Nine Olde Witches."

"I see," Diana sighed as she relaxed more into the crook of Akko's neck. "Why didn't you just tell me about this then? Surely I-"

"Diana, would you have really climbed up a mountain for hours, without breaks, if I  _didn't_  tell you I needed to go up here to do something?"

"Well…" Diana glanced away, her face immediately filling with warmth. Perhaps Akko had a point.

"Besides… I… uh, really  _did_  need you up here for something," Akko muttered.

Diana's eyes widened slightly, and she immediately turned her attention back towards Akko.

Akko's cheeks were now dusted with pink, and her eyes darted towards the ground. What's more, Diana could feel Akko's pulse quickening through her fingers.

Now, Diana's curiosity was piqued.

"What did you have in mind Akko?" Diana asked.

"Well you see…" Akko began, "I asked Professor Ursula where the most amazing sight ever was, and she told me about this place. She said something about Professor Woodward telling her about it a long time ago and to keep it a secret."

"I see," Diana said. However, the question still remained. "If you needed me to be here for something, besides experiencing the absolutely wondrous display… what exactly did you need me to be here for?"

"R-Right! Uh…" Akko shifted. She tapped her free hand against her knee, and the color of her face only grew redder. "Well uhm, you see… uh-" Akko bit her lip, and her foot began to tap against the ground "- I kind of… uhm, wow Sucy and Lotte were right when they said I needed to plan this out better."

"Akko?" Diana furrowed her brow at her girlfriend, who was clearly nervous… almost anxious about something. She squeezed Akko's fingers in her own and tried her best to press a kiss on Akko's, absolutely broiling, cheek. "Akko, is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong, I just…" Akko mumbled. She then let out a huge sigh and rested her forehead on her knees. "I just thought this would be a lot easier to say."

Diana lifted herself off of Akko's shoulder and turned to look at her girlfriend. It was quite a rare sight to see Akko so nervous.

Still, despite how rare it was, Diana already knew just how she could help.

Diana lifted her hand away from Akko's and, before the girl could think about it, wrapped her arm around Akko's shoulder. Then she turned and pulled Akko close, resting the girl's head on her chest, and leaned her cheek atop Akko's head.

"Shhh, relax," Diana cooed, running her hand up and down Akko's arm.

"Thanks Diana," Akko said with a light giggle. "I, uhm, needed this."

"No problem Akko," Diana said. She then leaned to pressed a kiss atop Akko's head. "You know… you can tell me anything."

"... You smell like sweat," Akko said, almost immediately.

"And whose fault is that?" was Diana's instant reply, injecting as much annoyance as she could muster in that moment. Still she held Akko tightly, who had already begun to chuckle to herself. It was a sound that filled Diana's heart with glee, leading her to join in with a few giggles of her own.

After all, this  _was_  typically Akko's way of letting Diana know she was fine.

"Ehehe, my bad," Akko laughed. "It really was a long trip huh? Professor Ursula told me it wouldn't be too difficult a hike."

"... Akko…" Diana scolded without missing a beat.

"Yeah, I forgot I was talking about Professor Ursula," Akko said as she snuggled against Diana's chest.

And with that passing thought, Diana let the conversation die down and embraced the silence. The comfort. The cool breeze and the starry sky.

And for a while, she just enjoyed being here, together with Akko.

"H-Hey Diana?" Akko asked with a nervous stutter, breaking through the chill silence.

Diana glanced down towards Akko and nuzzled against her girlfriend's chestnut brown hair.

"Yes, Akko?"

"Can… Can I ask you something?" Akko asked. "You don't have to say yes right now! Or at all if you really don't wanna! … I mean it is a little crazy. But I'd really like it if you said yes becau-"

"Akko," Diana interrupted with a giggle. "You can ask me anything."

And truly, if it was something that could make Akko happy, Diana had no doubts that she would say ye-

"W-Willyoumarryme?"

"Of co-"

_Wait_.

Diana's heart immediately skipped right up into her throat, and her face was lit aflame. In an instant, Diana pulled herself back and gaped at Akko.

Did… Had she heard that right?

"Akko… what did you jus-"

"Mou, don't make me say it again!" Akko whined.

"I, I just want to confirm I heard you correctly," Diana answered back. "And why were you speaking so fast?"

"Cause if I say it slower I'd be able to stop myself!" Akko whined. "It's… I-"

Looking at Akko, at her lobster red face, at her twiddling fingers, and hearing her panicked mumbling, Diana knew that what she had heard was correct.

Akko… had proposed. Had asked Diana to marry her.

This… entire trip. This trying, physically exhausting hike, which pushed Diana far more than she had ever expected, was all for this one moment. For Akko to ask her for her hand in marriage.

Akko… wanted the both of them to get married.

It was crazy.

It was insane.

Diana knew it was. By the Nines, the two of them hadn't even graduated from Luna Nova Academy as of yet.

But despite how crazy… how surreal this idea was, as the thought dwelled in the forefront of Diana's mind more and more, she knew one thing for certain.

She would  _never_  say no.

On the contrary, as the realization truly sunk in, all Diana could begin to think about was the future they could have together.

Thoughts of them moving in together.

Thoughts of them travelling the world together.

Thoughts of them raising a child together, having the first thing and last thing they see in a day be each other.

It was a future beyond anything else Diana had ever hoped to dream for.

And with each thought, Diana's eyes slowly began to water, building up until hot tears flooded down her face. Her breath staggered before breaking into a fit of hiccups. Her nose began to run, only making it that much more difficult to breathe, and her body began to shake and tremble, something she was far too overwhelmed to try and fight.

"-and I mean we don't even have to get married now? We could just be engaged for a really long ti- Diana are you crying?!" Akko cried out. Her arms immediately reached out for Diana's shoulders, and Diana was immediately pulled into a warm embrace. "Why are you crying?!"

"Why, Why do you think?!" Diana complained. Diana gripped onto Akko's shirt, and hid her face into the crook of Akko's neck.

"... Is it because I pro-"

"Yes it's because you proposed!" Diana screamed. She then took a deep breath and let it all out against Akko's neck, trying her best to calm herself and clean up the sobbing mess she'd quickly been reduced to. After all, she did want to give Akko an answer now... but she also wanted to have at least some shred of dignity doing so.

Still, Diana couldn't resist having… just a little fun. Besides, she felt it appropriate to get just a little bit of payback for the ridiculously long trip Akko had them endure to get to this moment.

Especially since Diana now knew that, had Akko literally asked her the night she begged to go on this trip, her answer would undoubtedly be the same.

And considering how… adorably embarrassed Akko seemed trying to ask her the first time, Diana knew just what to do.

"Now do it again. Properly this time!"

"Huh?! I have to say it again?!" Akko yelped.

"Of course," Diana answered back with a smile on her lips.

"Dianaaa!" Akko whined but her arms only wrapped themselves around Diana that much more, making Diana feel safe and warm.

And Diana laughed. Laughed at how ridiculous this "proposal" was, at what an absolute mess she was.

This… was not at all how Diana had pictured this moment being. Truthfully, she had expected that she, herself, would have been the one to propose to Akko.

Then again, things rarely ever went as planned.

And such was life with Akko. It was all one crazy mishap after the next. Constantly caught in one situation or another. It was all just one big adventure, with the only certainty being that they were together and that they loved each other.

Truthfully, Diana would not have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana finds herself stuck in Arcturus Forest, fending for her life. Akko is, obviously, not okay with this.

_Run_.

Every cell in Diana's body was screaming at her to run. To escape.

But she knew she couldn't keep this up.

" _Aluya Karigulana!_ "

Giant spikes of ice shot up from the ground. From behind it, a pained roar erupted, echoing throughout the forest and sending tremors down Diana's spine.

Diana dug her feet into the ground as she skid to halt. She then doubled over in pain, her lungs crying out for air.

How long had she been running? Minutes? An hour? Perhaps several?

Diana had no clue, no way of knowing. Had she spent even a moment's breath to think… she might not even be standing here.

But at least, for now, she could catch her breath and-

A thunderous growl broke through the brief serenity, shaking Diana to her very core. She whipped her head up the wall of ice in front of her and froze when faced with the beast standing atop it.

With each of its breaths, smoke escaped from its jaws. Its serpentine tale swayed around, hissing in time. Its yellow eyes glared down at her, brimming with fury.

A monster of Greek legend, the Chimera, loomed above her, ready to tear her limb from limb.

What's worse, the monster barely looked injured. She'd used spell after spell, trying to incapacitate it, but everything she'd done only managed to intensify its rage.

Diana's heart hammered against her ribs. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her legs were screaming.

 _Run_.

She had to. Knew she had to.

But she couldn't outrun this beast. Not at a moment's notice, and certainly not from where it stood.

She needed to distract it.

She needed a spell. One she could use without allowing even one second to pass.

The wand shook in her hand, and its tip shined a blinding green.

" _Gael ya Fula'lana!_ "

Bullets of wind shot from her wand. Each one struck the Chimera, only to disperse into nothingness.

Naturally, nothing she did hurt it, but that didn't matter. The spell was keeping it locked in place, stuck at the top of the glacial wall.

And that's all Diana needed.

" _Vega Varulus! Tia Freyre!_ "

She needed to escape.

She needed just a minute to rest and rethink. Figure out the nearest leyline route or even the easiest way to make an impromptu teleportation circle.

She needed to go back to Luna Nova. Back to Akko… to everyone.

Thoughts of Akko and her friends kept Diana going as she dashed through the air, looking for a place to hide.

* * *

"Huh?! What do you  _mean_  you sent Diana to Arcturus Forest alone?!" Akko gripped the edges of Professor Finnelan's desk, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Why would you do that?!"

"Miss Kagari, would you please calm do-"

"I can't!" Akko interrupted, her heart racing in her chest. "How am I supposed to calm down?! I leave with Professor Ursula for my senior project, and I come back and Diana's missing!"

"Believe me Miss Kagari," Professor Finnelan said. "I am  _well_  aware of how grave this error was on my part."

"Yeah?! And how are you going to fix it?!"

"Miss Kagari, please," Headmistress Holbrooke said from beside Professor Finnelan. "I can assure you, Professor Finnelan is feeling guilty enough already."

Akko took a moment to look at the face of her Professor, a face she'd usually only seen fill with disciplinary fury.

True enough, none of that was present. The stern glare she'd been so used to seeing wasn't there. Instead, there were circles under her eyes, and her brows were knit with worry.

Akko loosened her grip and stood back to stare at her feet. She wrapped her right arm around herself and held onto her left arm.

"... I'm sorry."

Akko heard Professor Finnelan sigh, and then heard a bump from the wooden desk.

"There is no need Miss Kagari," Professor Finnelan said with a sigh. "I already understand how furious you must be."

Akko bit her lip, and her nails dug into her arm. The world froze around her and everything faded away…

The only thing on her mind was Diana… lost.

Akko... couldn't just stay here.

Every second she stood here… was a second Diana was still missing… was a second Diana could be-

She… She couldn't lose Diana.

"I'm going to find her."

"Miss Kagari?"

Akko raised her head and looked right into Professor Finnelan's eyes.

"I'm going to Arcturus Forest to look for her."

"Miss Kagari! I will  _not_  allow you to do that." Professor Finnelan's hands slammed against the desk.

"Why not?!" Akko bit back. "Someone has to!"

"Miss Kagari, we won't let another student go into Arcturus Forest alone." Headmistress Holbrooke cut into view, an uncharacteristically stern look on her face. "I'm sure you have many, many examples to the contrary, but we Professors aren't too old to learn from our mistakes."

"Who's going to look for her then?!" Akko asked. "I know all of the other professors are still away from the school! And everyone else is already in this room!"

Professor Finnelan and Headmistress Holbrooke shared a look, and Akko knew what the answer was.

"I'm gonna get her," Akko said.

" _Miss Kagari_ ," Professor Finnelan replied, "we will  _not_  let you go alone."

"Well, what if I can go with her?"

Akko looked back to the door, where Professor Ursula was standing.

"Professor du Nord?"

"Headmistress Holbrooke, Professor Finnelan, please allow Akko to go," Professor Ursula said, now standing right beside Akko, "I will take full responsibility for her safety."

"Professor Ursula...," Akko said, looking up at her professor with thanks.

"Professor du Nord, please forgive me but…" Headmistress Holbrooke flew back to sit onto the desk, "given your… condition, I'm a little skeptical about allowing this. Not to mention, given what's happened to Diana, I am still uncomfortable allowing another to student to go to Arcturus."

"There's no need to worry Headmistress. I understand your concern," Professor Ursula said. "But I assure you, I have already been sent a… temporary solution."

"Eh?" Akko gasped. "Did Professor Croix already figure out a cure?!"

"No, but she did send me something else," Professor Ursula said.

"Fair enough Professor du Nord… but be that as it may, I am still uncertain about allowing Miss Kagari to go."

Akko turned towards the Headmistress, rage already beginning to bubble up in her chest. However, Professor Ursula quickly got in between her and Headmistress Holbrooke, stopping her from acting.

"If that's what you're worried about, then there's nothing to worry about," Professor Ursula said. "By far, she is the student with the most experience in Arcturus Forest."

"Is that so?" Professor Finnelan asked.

"Yeah!" Akko immediately interrupted, peeking her head behind Professor Ursula's arm. "I've been there a bunch of times! That's where I found the Shiny Rod!"

"... I see," Professor Finnelan said. Akko saw her sit back on her chair and sigh. "Very well. Professor du Nord."

"Yes Professor Finnelan?"

"You and Miss Kagari will go to Arcturus Forest and find Diana," Professor Finnelan said. Akko nearly cheered, but Professor Finnelan continued. "However, should either of you find yourselves in an impossible situation, you are to return to Luna Nova immediately. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" Akko yelled without even a moment passing by.

"... Professor du Nord, I expect you make sure she keeps her word."

"Understood Professor Finnelan."

* * *

When Diana woke up, her entire body was sore. Slowly, she leaned back against the wall of the tree hollow she had hid herself in and sighed.

She  _really_  didn't want to have to use the  _Vega Varulus_  spell. Her legs were nowhere near strong enough to use it without leaving herself nearly incapacitated afterwards.

… Truly the very second she had found this hollow, she had collapsed from exhaustion.

Diana tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain jolt from her arm down her spine.

Diana hissed and turned towards its source.

...It appeared the Chimera had managed to leave a gash in her left arm. She inspected it for a moment and was relieved to see it had not been infected.

 _That_  sort of spell would have taken far longer to prepare.

Diana struggled to wrap her fingers around her wand's handle and had even more trouble lifting it towards her arm.

Diana took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tight.

" _Tiosel Sol Ar_ _é_ "

The wound immediately closed, and the sting faded away. Diana let out a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately this uniform couldn't be salvaged but… at this point, that wasn't quite something Diana cared about.

Diana unlatched the small pouch hanging from her sash and opened it up.

Mandrake leaves, Cockatrice feathers, Griffin talons, and rainbow moss.

Diana let out a groan, and her head fell back against the hollow wood.

She had been so close… she just needed to find a heart's mushroom.

Diana had assumed this mission would be simple. From all of her readings of Arcturus forest, she had thought most of the dangerous creatures had gone extinct hundreds of years ago. Truthfully, when she first started looking for the materials Professor Finnelan had requested she search for, it had appeared those texts were correct.

There weren't many creatures to be seen. The most dangerous ones she was met with were the Cockatrice and Mandrake, but even those weren't all too much trouble. She'd been mostly able to incapacitate them with a simple gravity spell, or even a quick dream wind spell.

But then that Chimera showed up, snapping her broom in half, while she was collecting the Mandrake leaves… and now here she was.

If only the Mandrake hadn't suddenly woken up and whipped at her teleportation potion… she wouldn't even be in this mess.

Diana's arms trembled as she pushed herself off from the walls. She peeked out of the hollow, looking out for any signs of the Chimera… or really any other monster. She would need quite a bit of time to draw out a teleportation circle with enough strength to break free from Arcturus Forest.

Fortunately… there didn't appear to be any signs of such creatures.

Still, she couldn't quite tell when that would change.

Diana pulled herself from the tree and struggled to her feet. Then, she grabbed two broken branches from the ground. She used one to keep herself standing and the other to draw out complex patterns onto the soil.

All the while, hoping beyond hope that nothing else would come to attack her.

Unfortunately, that hope was in vain.

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw the slightest bit of movement through a gap in the trees. She immediately turned in its direction, and her heart sank when she heard the same familiar hissing.

She wobbled on the branch, slowly moving back towards the tree. Once there, Diana inched her hand for her wand and closed her eyes.

Quietly, in little more than a whisper, she chanted.

" _Torial Facciese_ "

Diana held her breath and gripped her hand hard on the tree behind her.

The very second her magic chimed, the chimera jumped out into the clearing.

Diana heard the sound of dozens of trees crashing onto the ground, felt the ground shake beneath her.

When Diana peeked her eyes open, her heart rate skyrocketed, as she was face to face with the Lions' head.

Diana tried her best to sink into the wall behind her, but to no avail.

All she could do was stay as still as possible, praying the beast would not hear her hammering heart.

The Chimera stalked around the tree, its eyes never moving from where she was.

Diana did her best to ignore the ominous hiss of its tail… its foul breath that reeked of sulfur and rotting flesh. The only movements she allowed herself were those needed to avoid the Chimera's ram horns.

Thankfully, the beast finally turned around and began to walk away.

Diana let out a sigh of relief as the murderous intent that practically filled the air began to melt away.

However, a wooden branch snapped, and Diana shot her head up and saw the eyes of the Chimera's serpentine tale were still looking right at her.

Diana's heart exploded in her chest. Without a thought, she dropped onto the ground, just in time to dodge the the Chimera pouncing at her.

The tree trunk broke and slammed onto the ground in front of her, leaves and dust filling the air around her.

Diana looked at her hand, only to see that her invisibility spell had worn off. She cursed her luck.

 _Just brilliant_.

Still, she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts.

Diana whipped her head forward and saw the Chimera had jumped up from the fallen tree and began to walk towards her. Slowly now. As if it knew Diana could no longer escape.

As if it were enjoying this little chase.

Diana could practically see the sneer on that grotesque face.

But if that monster  _wanted_  to give her time, wanted to savour this moment… Diana was going to make sure it would regret that decision.

She gripped tightly on her wand and gathered every ounce of magic from the air as she could.

All this time, she'd been trying not to harm Arcturus forest. Out of respect for what this place was, Diana refused to damage its ecosystem.

… But if the dozens of spells she'd tried weren't going to work on this beast… and if it  _refused_  to let her go free…

Well, it appeared she had no other choice.

The light on Diana's wand glew blindingly bright, and the air around her grew frigid.

Diana glared at the beast in front of her. From its fangs, she could see streams of smoke, see the air beginning to expand around.

It appeared even it wasn't unaware of the dropping temperature.

Unfortunately for that beast, it was  _far_  too late.

The Chimera's mouth ripped open, and fire burst out.

Diana raised her wand towards the beast and screamed.

" _Shade Ol' Solana!_ "

* * *

The second Akko broke out from the leyline's entrance, she shot up above the trees toward the sky.

"Akko slow down!" Professor Ursula shouted from behind, wobbling towards her on top of one of Professor Croix's roombas.

Akko ground to a halt in the air and slowly rotated towards her professor.

"Sorry!" Akko yelled. "I'm just worried!"

Professor Ursula floated up beside her and sighed.

"I understand that Akko, I am too… but we can't just rush head first. After all, there's no telling just what caused Diana to get stuck here."

Akko sighed and leaned against her broom.

Professor Ursula was right. They needed to take this slowly… but that just irked her even more.

Diana was out there. Struggling. Somewhere.

Akko roamed her eyes over the thick forest below her, and her heart immediately sank.

"How are we supposed to find her here?!" Akko yelled. "She could be anywhere!"

"Yes… that is true," Professor Ursula said. "Though I think it is safe to say she couldn't be too far from the leyline… considering she'd likely be on foot."

"Oh! You're right!" Akko said, her energy instantly renewed. She narrowed her eyes towards the trees, looking out for any sign of Diana or her magic.

"Akko, I'm not sure that'll be of much use."

"Then what can we do?" Akko asked.

"There's… not much we can do then look for her closer to the ground… just above the trees," Professor Ursula said. "We'll have to be on guard though."

Akko groaned but obeyed. After all, slow as it was, there wasn't any other way…

She just needed to hope Diana could make i-

Akko shook her head.

She couldn't let herself think like that. Diana would make it!

Diana will be okay… Akko just had to believe that.

After over an hour of searching, however, Akko and Chariot happened upon a complete wreck.

Trees were lying on the ground. Hundreds of branches were broken… the entire area was soaked.

And there was this weird footprint on the ground. It… looked like a goat's hoof… but with claws.

"... What the-"

"A Chimera."

Akko turned towards Professor Ursula, and she saw a bead of sweat run down the side of her professor's face.

"A what?"

"... Akko, we need to find her quickly," Professor Ursula said, her brow now knit with worry.

"Wait? What's happening?" Akko asked, her heart seizing at the look of terror on Professor Ursula's face.

"... It appears there was a Chimera attack… There shouldn't be any spell Diana has that can take it down…" Professor Ursula said. "At the very least… not one she can conjure quickly enough. If she truly had a run in with one of those..."

Akko suddenly felt an overwhelming need to puke after hearing what Professor Ursula said.

Diana… could be-

Akko felt a chill run down her spine at the very idea.

Akko shook her head and clapped her hands over face, pushing those thoughts away.

They wouldn't help… she'll worry about it  _after_  she found Diana.

She let out a sigh… but when she saw her breath come out as a white mist, she realized that the chill wasn't just from fear.

The air was actually getting colder.

"Wh-what is this?" Professor Ursula said, now wrapping her arms around herself.

But Akko knew… and the cold air was actually reigniting her drive.

This chill… this gentle spark.

"It's Diana."

"What?"

"It's Diana!" Akko cheered. "She's still fighting!"

Akko quickly searched the air, looking for any signs of ice or magic.

The  _second_  she saw the dark gray cloud, the raging blizzard, Akko immediately raced towards it, blitzing through the biting cold.

Then, the blizzard stopped.

Akko looked down below her, and her heart jumped for joy.

There Diana was, on the ground… but still definitely alive.

But then Akko saw the monster just a few feet away. Ice covered its fur, but it was still crawling towards Diana…

Akko felt fear… rage… but most of all, an intense need to protect bubble up in her gut.

Akko ripped her wand from her sash, gathering magic into its tip, and gripped tightly onto her broom. She grit her teeth…

And shot herself down, diving towards the Chimera.

She pointed her wand at the Chimera's back and aimed for the ground below it.

" _Fulidau Claudina!_ "

* * *

Diana's arm dropped to her side as the last winds of her spell dissipated.

Ignoring the shiver she felt in her bones… and the overwhelming strain she felt in every part of her being, she was still okay… the blizzard had blown away the entirety of the Chimera's flames.

Diana took a chance and raised her head towards the beast and allowed herself a sigh of relief.

There the monster stood, frozen in place. Icicles were peeking out from its legs, and its jaw was locked.

But just as she thought she had  _finally_  succeeded, she heard the sound of cracking ice.

Diana's eyes widened, and the beast began creaking forward, tiny shards of ice breaking apart with every slow step.

And with that… with herself barely able to lift her arms up… Diana resigned herself to her fate.

She'd already tried everything… tried her strongest spell… There was nothing left she could do.

Diana closed her eyes and braced herself.

Quietly, she sent up an apology… to her Professors… to her friends.

And most importantly… to Akko.

It… appeared that their engagement was to be short-live-

" _Fulidau Claudina!_ "

Diana's eyes shot wide open.

The Chimera was immediately flattened as the ground beneath it sundered and was blown away in a plume of dust and debris.

Icy rocks flew past Diana's face as the rubble crashed all around her… but luckily enough none of it hit her.

Though knowing its caster… that was likely on purpose.

And just like Diana had come to expect… at the moment she least expected, Akko flipped down onto the ground in front of her.

Diana looked up at the angel standing before her… and she was left truly in awe, only able to say but one word.

"... Akko."

"Diana!" Akko cried out, and her voice nearly made Diana weep.

After everything she'd been through these past two days... Diana had lost all hope of hearing that voice again… what was truly the most beautiful voice she'd ever been blessed to know.

Diana was immediately wrapped in Akko's arms, and her heart finally calmed.

But just as it were… as soon as she allowed herself a moment's rest, the Chimera once more rose up from defeat.

… Diana was beginning to wonder if that Chimera had just a bit of Phoenix within it.

But… she saw a cut on its leg. Akko had managed to wound its thick hide.

Which was just the opening Diana needed to finally slay this beast.

With the last of her strength, Diana lifted her arm from the ground and aimed it towards the Chimera.

" _Murowa!_ "

A bolt of magic blasted from her wand. It entered the Chimera's wound, and immediately, the magic assaulted the beast from the inside out. Sparks surged from its skin, its entire body went taut, and each and every strand of fur stood on end.

Then, with a loud, bellowing, roar, the Chimera finally collapsed onto the ground. Dead.

This time, Diana was sure about that.

With the Chimera finally killed… Diana allowed herself to truly let go, her consciousness fading away as she was held in Akko's arms.

* * *

When Diana woke up, the first things she saw were the eggshell tiles of the school infirmary. She tried to lift herself up from the bed but found herself entirely unable to do so, neither her arms nor her back willing to cooperate.

With nothing left that Diana could do, she let her head fall to her side, only to see Akko beside her, head rested atop her bed.

"Oh Diana! You're awake!"

Diana looked towards the entrance to see Professor Ursula standing by the door.

"Professor Ursula?"

"Shh, wouldn't want to wake her up," Professor Ursula hushed. "After all, she's been awake nonstop for three days."

"Three days? How long have I been asleep?" Diana asked. "What happened?"

Professor Ursula walked up to the bed and rested her hand on Akko's head, gently petting it.

"It seems you've been passed out ever since you killed the Chimera," Professor Ursula said. "Though the chaos seemed to attract more monsters towards you, so she spent a good amount of time protecting you."

"She did?" Diana said, her heart beginning to feel overwhelmed with warmth.

"Yes… thankfully she was able to hold them off until I got there. I then flew us back."

Diana's eyes widened.

"Wait, how were you able to fly?" Diana asked "Did Professor Croix-"

"No no, not yet," Professor Ursula waved the thought away, "She's still working on that… but I'll explain that to you later. Long story is… you are incredibly lucky. Most students would not have lasted nearly as long against something like a Chimera."

"Believe me… I would never want to do so ever again," Diana said, a small shiver running down her spine at the thought.

"You should have seen her," Professor Ursula said, looking down at her pupil. "She was so worried… she even scolded Professor Finnelan."

Diana's eyes darted towards her fiancee beside her, and the image immediately made her chuckle.

"I do wish I could have seen that," Diana said. "Seems like something I'll never get the chance to see ever again."

"It was truly something," Professor Ursula said. "Akko really does love you."

At the sound of her name, Akko began to groan, shifting underneath Professor Ursula's hand. She slowly opened her eyes, and once Diana could see those perfect rubies, Akko jolted up from the bed.

"Diana! You're awake!" Akko sprang forward, and Diana felt herself immediately caught beneath her fiancee's grasp.

… Truthfully it was rather painful… but she couldn't deny it was immensely comforting to feel Akko's presence.

However, Diana began to feel Akko shake atop her… and her sleeve began to dampen.

She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head.

What a silly girl.

"Yes Akko… I am," Diana said. "No doubt… all thanks to you."

Akko immediately sprang up, and Diana saw all the tears and mucus gushing down Akko's face…

And she sincerely hoped to be forgiven for thinking it was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"No- The, There's nothing to thank me for!" Akko said with a sob. "I-I'd do it again! No-no matter what… But  _please_  don't make me do it again!"

Diana giggled, unable to do much more. She wished to wipe away Akko's tears… but she really could not move her arms.

So instead she sent Akko her warmest smile.

"I promise to never put myself in that position ever again."

"Goo-Good!" Akko said, clearly still trying to get herself together. "Because getting into those situations is my job!"

And Diana couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Not that that wasn't… entirely true.

But still…

"And as you know, I'll come to your aid anytime," Diana said. "Just as I now know you'll come to mine."

"Of course," Akko said, now resting her head beside Diana's on the bed, "Just what are fiancees for."

Diana's heart skipped and she was left there, staring at her fiancee in awe.

Before she could respond however, Akko had already begun to snore. So instead, Diana leaned as much as she could, and pressed her lips forward, just close enough to give Akko a kiss on the cheek.

After all, it was one the girl certainly deserved.

However, a light chortle broke Diana out of her trance, and her face began to  _burn_.

"I'm just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone~" Professor Ursula teased, "Good niight~"

And just like that, she and Akko were, once again, alone.

Still… the night was still young… and there wasn't much else she could do. So Diana allowed herself to fall back asleep, but not before taking one last minute to admire Akko sleeping on her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, all spells courtesy of my poor attempts to transpose spells from Chamber of Time!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Please feel free to tell me what you think, and of course, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko and Diana take a break in the park, where they meet quite the adorable fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd just like to say S/O to Undersea_Anchor who helped inspire today's fic with their "To Want a Family"! It's stupidly cute and you should definitely take the time to read it!
> 
> Oh, and UA, if you're reading this, you're awesome and amazing!

Diana took in a deep breath, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her skin, the cool breeze flow through her hair, and the sound of children running around, playing with their friends. More importantly, however, she listened to Akko humming beside her, as they walked hand in hand around the park

"Thanks for letting us come here Diana!"

Diana turned towards Akko, who had now begun skipping and swinging their hands, and immediately raised a brow at her fiancée.

"Akko, we both know I didn't have much of a choice," Diana teased.

Akko bounced back before letting out a pleasant giggle, which sent little flutters to Diana's heart. She scratched the back of her head, and her cheeks blushed an adorable shade of pink.

" _Well_ , since we're living together, you're gonna have to get used to my pout!" Akko declared, causing Diana to give a giggle of her own. "Besides, we've been unpacking for  _hours_ , and it's so nice out. We deserve a break!"

Diana hummed, choosing to bite her tongue and not remind Akko that they had  _much_ more unpacking to do. After all, she wouldn't wanna ruin Akko's good mood, nor would she want to cause the end of that angelic laughter.

"It  _is_  rather nice out, I suppose," Diana finally said, turning up towards the clear blue sky but looking at Akko's bright smile from the corner of her eyes. "A wonderful time for a stroll."

"Definitely, but even more importantly, a great time to practice some magic!" Akko said as she whipped her wand out from the pocket of her shorts.

"Magic?" Diana asked.

"Yep, magic!" Akko said as she raised her wand high up into the air. "Professor Ursula told me they're looking for someone to close out the Samhain festival next school year, and I wanna do it!"

Diana closed her eyes and her lips quickly curled up into a wide smile, herself immediately recalling the performance Akko and her team had done all those years ago.

The memory was still so incredibly vivid. Akko's whimsical use of transformation magic. The entire team capturing everyone's attention and turning what was usually a depressing, and honestly rather disgusting, happening into one filled with joy and laughter.

Never mind the explosive finale, that left everyone, especially herself, in absolute awe and wonder.

"It certainly fits you," Diana said. "I'm sure you can't wait to leave everyone in awe once again."

"Ehehe, well that or make everyone burst into laughter!" Akko declared, letting the tip of her wand sparkle. "It'll be kinda hard doing something like the last time without the Shiny Rod… but honestly, everything in the Samhain festival is so dark and boring. I'm sure everyone will appreciate something to liven it up!"

"True, and if anyone can do just that, it is most definitely you," Diana said, turning to Akko just in time to watch the once light shade of pink on her fiancée's face deepen into a bright red. She bit her lip, trying her best to hold in her laughter, as the girl, who had just declared she would put on a show for hundreds of students, froze up at the just the slightest compliment.

Although, it is possible that was simply because Diana, herself, had been the one to give it.

"Well, perhaps it is appropriate," Diana continued, "that you be the one to perform as the closing act."

"Wh-why's that?" Akko asked, the girl now pulling at the collar of her red t-shirt.

"You  _are_  the reason the festival now lacks its closing act," Diana said, with just a hint of jest in her voice. "Not that that's such a bad thing, considering how abhorrent the closing act truly was."

"Oh yeah, that was gross!" Akko yelped, her face grimacing as disgust clearly won over her embarrassment. "Sure it was a lot of fun… but going through Vajarois just-" Akko shivered "- blech."

"Still, you did a wondrous thing," Diana said. "And I can't wait to see how you amaze everyone once again."

"Yeah! And I'm gonna need all the practice I can get to do just that!" Akko said. "Which remiiinds me… you wanna watch me practice?"

Diana looked down, right into Akko's ruby red eyes, which were shimmering with excitement and anticipation, and felt her heart skip. She quickly turned away and cleared her throat, doing her best to ignore the subtle warmth she felt building in her cheeks.

"I very well can't say no to that, now can I?"

Akko cheered, jumping high up into the air.

Diana barely had enough time to brace herself before Akko started pulling her across the park.

* * *

Akko was off a short distance away, stretching up towards the sky.

"Diana!" Akko called out. "Are you comfy?"

Diana smiled and rested her back against the oak tree providing her shade.

"Yes, Akko. I am quite relaxed," Diana answered back.

"Great!" Akko took out her wand and held it towards the tree. "Theeen, are you ready for some magic?"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Diana said. "Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

"Psh, please! We graduated from Luna Nova! I know magic-" Akko twisted her waist, winding herself up, and then let herself go with a jump, twirling into the air. "-and I'm definitely gonna use it!"

Diana smiled as a wave of bubbles flew out from the tip of Akko's wand towards her. Diana reached out, popping one bubble after another as they approached, only to stop when she noticed that she was completely surrounded by thousands of them.

Then, a tiny speck of light floated in front of Diana's face.

Diana reached up to hold it in her hands, and the tiny speck grew into the shape of a bird. She held it up, leaning in to take a closer look. The bird immediately pecked her nose, causing her to flinch back against the tree. The bird then flapped its wings, disappearing in a flash of light, and all the bubbles popped with a sparkle.

Diana shook her head, re-adjusting her eyes from the flash, and then looked around, only to find Akko had disappeared.

Just as Diana was about to call out for Akko, however, she felt a small weight at the top of her head. She reached up and burst into laughter as she felt the soft, fuzzy stomach of a rabbit she knew all too well.

Gently, Diana picked up the rabbit and held it in front of her.

Familiar red eyes. And of course, that adorable tuft of hair.

"Akko, what are you doing?" Diana asked between her own giggles.

"Trying to get a laugh out of you!" Akko said. "I see it worked."

Diana chuckled as Akko crinkled her tiny rabbit nose, clearly proud of herself. Diana then rolled her eyes and placed a tiny peck onto Akko's forehead. Diana felt Akko's weight press down on her lap as the girl immediately poofed back to normal.

"I hope you don't plan on doing that for all the students at Luna Nova," Diana joked as she smiled at Akko, who was now in her arms. "I highly doubt it would have the same effect."

"Well, let's just say this is a private show!" Akko said. "Just for you~"

Diana smiled and pressed another kiss atop Akko's nose.

"Good. I don't quite know how I'd feel about you getting this close with any other member of the audience."

"Huh?" Akko tilted her head. Diana giggled and pointed her head down, urging Akko to do the same. The second Akko looked down, her face erupted into a deep red and she stiffened in Diana's arms. "We-well, uhm… woops?"

"I suppose 'know your audience' is an important part of entertaining," Diana joked, as she rested her head on Akko's chest, feeling her fiancée's racing heart against her cheek. "It's a good thing I was the only audience mem-"

"Cool! Was that magic?!"

Diana's heart jumped up into her throat, and Akko sprung out of her arms. Diana whipped her head towards the voice, and she was met with a group of children who had all gathered behind them.

"No way! You're the two witches who were on the T.V. before!"

"Woah, you're right!"

Diana stared at the children as they all looked up at her and Akko with wide eyes, glimmering with wonder and excitement, and huge grins. Then, the sound of her fiancée giggling absolutely melted Diana's heart.

"Ehehe, you still remember that?" Akko asked.

"Yeah!" all the kids cheered together.

"It was so cool!"

"That missile was like woosh! But you and her were like wooooah!"

"Oh oh! Then you made the missile go boom!"

"Yeah! That was cool too!"

Diana blinked at the children for a moment before shaking her head in amusement as she watched them all bounce around her and Akko, with energy she hadn't seen since… well Akko.

Speaking of…

Diana looked back to her fiancée, who was laughing bashfully and swaying back and forth, clearly embarrassed.

"C'mooon, it wasn't  _that_  cool."

"Are you kidding?! It was! Oh, and there was that one thing you two did!"

"Oh right! How'd it go… oh yeah!"

Suddenly, all the kids grouped up into pairs in front of Akko and Diana. Pairs of children stood side by side and raised their left hands together high up into the sky.

Diana's eyes widened, recognizing the pose the, almost twenty, children were copying. What surprised her more, however, were that the children just continued to stand still, their palms still reaching towards the sky. Then, the kids all looked at her - well her and Akko - and they all had bright grins on their faces.

Before Diana could even react, however, she felt Akko's hands clasp around hers. Diana looked to her fiancée, who had a smile that was just as dazzling as those of all the children in front of her.

"C'mon Diana! I bet they're waiting for us!"

Diana slowly peeked away from Akko towards the kids and saw that they were all looking at her with the exact same look of excitement… and if she couldn't quite say no to Akko, what more could she possibly do against the most adorable audience she'd ever seen.

Diana smiled and let out one big sigh.

"Fine, Akko," Diana said. Diana laughed as Akko danced in front of her, let out a squeal of excitement. "Just this once, okay?"

"Yes!" Akko and the children around them cheered.

Together, Akko and her took their position, standing side by side with their left arms held out.

"Are you ready Akko?" Diana asked. "Because I am not doing this again."

Akko looked back at her, a twinkle in her eye, and giggled.

"We  _both_  know that's not true!" Akko teased, causing Diana to roll her eyes. "Now let's go! On three~"

"One!"

Diana turned forward, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath.

"Two!"

She then let it out with the slightest chuckle.

"And three!"

On the count of three, Diana opened her eyes and raised her arm up into the air, right in time with Akko.

"Noctu Orfei!"

Diana envisioned a rod in her hand, transforming into a bright bow of light. In a quick move, she placed her hand atop Akko's and tensed her back.

"Aude!"

Diana and Akko swung their arms down.

"Fraetor!"

Then, they opened up their right hand and clasped it. They pulled back, imagining the arrow of light grow beside them.

"Shiny!" Akko and Diana yelled, the children now all joining in. "Arc!" All the pairs let go, allowing the 'arrow' to fly off into the sky.

And for a moment, all of them stood still, posed as if they had just shot the Shiny Arc.

Then, one child let out a giggle. Which was quickly joined by a chuckle. And soon, everyone, including Akko and Diana, joined together in a chorus of laughter.

As everyone began to relax and quiet down, one of the children, a little girl, ran up to Akko and Diana and tugged at Akko's arm.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Diana watched as Akko crouched down and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello!" Akko said. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah! Uh… could you show us some magic?"

Immediately, all the children cheered and began to chant, excited to see Akko show them a magical display.

And naturally, Akko couldn't refuse.

"Of course!" Akko said, springing herself back up. "Hey Diana! Would it be okay if-"

Diana just chuckled, moving to take back her seat by the tree.

"Of course Akko," Diana said. "You did say you wanted to practice some magic after all."

"Alright!" Akko jumped high up into the air. She landed squarely on the ground and gathered all the children together. "C'mon everyone! Take your seats! Cause it's time to begin~"

One by one, all the little boys and girls joined Diana underneath the oak tree. Diana observed all of the children bouncing in their seats and clapping their hands. Then, she watched as Akko stretched out in front of them, reaching up to the sky and twisting herself around.

"Ah! All ready!" Akko grabbed her wand and spun it high up into the air. "Are all of you ready to enter a world of magic?"

Diana couldn't help but smile hearing Akko adopt her mentor, Chariot's, opening. If the cheers beside her were any indication, the kids were also just eating it up, and the bright grin that was plastered on Akko's face showed that she was absolutely loving it.

Still… watching with this audience, Diana couldn't help but feel like something was missing about this performance. But just as quickly as the feeling came, an idea flashed in Diana's mind, and she immediately felt that spark of mischief light itself in her heart.

"Akko wait," Diana said, calling Akko's attention. "May I make just one little adjustment to this whole set up?"

"Yeah Diana? What's up?"

Diana smiled and took out her wand from her pocket. The very second Akko tilted her head, Diana aimed it at her fiancée and grinned.

" _Metamorphie Vestesse!"_

A sparkle of light danced through the air and twirled itself around Akko. With a flash, the sparkle erupted into a huge plume of smoke.

Diana smiled as it cleared, and Akko appeared, dressed in the white robes and hat she wore on that fateful day. The children let out little gasps and adorable  _oohs_  and  _ahhs_  as Akko inspected her newly formed outfit.

Akko then looked up at Diana and the rest of the children, and her face was absolutely beaming.

"So, is this better everyone?"

"Yeah!" All the children cheered. "You look so pretty!"

"Great," Akko said, as she spun her wand around in her hand, "'Cause this just gave me a great idea!" A sentence that cause all the children to cheer and holler.

Amidst the sound, however, Diana immediately felt her heart begin to race and heat rise up from the back of her neck.

The feeling only grew as Akko skipped up towards her. And the second Akko crouched in front of her, a mischievous smirk on her adorable face, Diana knew she had just sealed her fate.

"Hey, do you want to see my wonderful and amazing fiance,  _the_  Diana Cavendish, do some more magic?" Akko asked. "She's really  _really_  good!"

"Akko..." Diana warned, but she could barely even hear herself over the sound of all the children around her, chanting her name.

"It'll be okay, Diana," Akko said. Diana felt Akko clasp her hands and gently squeezed them, doing wonders to calm her racing her heart. "We'll do it together." Quickly, Diana found herself lifted up from the grass, now standing in front of the crowd.

Once Akko let her hand go, Diana immediately felt butterflies in her stomach.

Before she could let them get to her, however, Akko had, once again, taken her hand, which had somehow started to tap against her jeans, and sent her a smile.

"C'mon Diana, you'll do great!" Akko said. "And I'll be with you the entire time, so it's okay, even if you mess up! Which you definitely won't."

Diana bit her lip and let out a breath.

"Very well, Akko… but only if you stay by my side the entire time," Diana said, looking deep into those shimmering crimson eyes.

"Of course! What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn't?" Akko chuckled. "Good thing too, cause I really didn't want to disappoint them."

Diana looked back towards the tree, only to see the audience's excitement had only continued to grow.

"We certainly wouldn't want that," Diana agreed, taking hold of her wand, once again. "So shall we begin?"

"Wait! Before that...," Akko said, readying her wand, "we have to match don't we?"

"Match?"

" _Metamorphie Vestesse!_ "

And just like that, Diana found herself in the same robes she had just placed Akko in… only with her own trademark blue sash.

Though… she couldn't quite help but feel like her clothes weren't a tad… breezier than they were before.

Diana looked down, only to see that she and Akko's robes were  _exactly_  the same, down to ridiculously short lengths her fiancée chose to wear her skirts. Diana's face erupted in heat, and she whipped her head up, only to see Akko staring at her thigh.

"Akko!" Diana scolded, causing Akko to snap to attention.

"Woops!" Akko said, a red flush on her cheeks and a guilty smile on her lips. "I uh… guess that's just how I'm used to doing it?"

Diana groaned, pointedly trying to ignore the extra breeze against her legs.

"... Please don't tell them I made a mistake?" Akko pleaded in a whisper, begging her with that  _damned_  look once again.

"Fine, Akko," Diana relented, but she quickly sent Akko an impish smirk. "However, you'll be making this up when we get back home, understood?"

Akko quickly nodded and grabbed her hand, turning towards the eager faces underneath the oak tree.

"Is everyone ready?!" Akko asked, once again, much to the delight of the awaiting children. Then she looked at Diana and sent a smile. "Are you ready?"

Diana held her wand tightly and gave Akko a short nod.

"What spell shall we do for them Akko?"

"Oooh, how 'bout the animal one!"

Diana smiled and squeezed Akko's hand, focusing on the comfort that it gave her.

"Very well, then let us begin."

Together, they twirled their wands high up into the air, and they heard the kids let out sighs and gasps, full of wonder and awe, as light burst out from their wands in the shapes of dozens of tiny animals that filled the air with a rainbow of color.

Then, Akko slowly brought her wand down, pointing it towards the kids, and Diana quickly followed her lead. The lights they had conjured flew down towards the children, and the gasps were quickly replaced with laughter as they began to play with tiny little robins, rabbits, squirrels, and other animals, which had begun to prance around them.

It wasn't long before Akko joined in, adding quite the harmony to an already beautiful chorus.

Diana simply closed her eyes and allowed the laughter to surround her… to fill her heart with warmth.

And, perhaps this little break Akko had planned was going to last far longer than either of them had expected… likely all according to her plan.

And maybe they still had quite a bit of work to once they returned home…

But hearing the childlike glee, that absolute joy fill the park around her… it was, most definitely, the best way she could have imagined spending her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 down! I hope you enjoyed reading, and please feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> And of course, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Spoiling Akko
> 
> In which Diana has no clue how to celebrate Akko's performance, so she calls for a little help. She quickly regrets it.

Diana glared at the calendar hanging off the door of their refrigerator, at the scribbled X's counting down the days of October. The sound of her finger tapping against the wooden table echoed around the kitchen in time with the throbbing of her head, as she desperately racked her brain for an answer that just wasn't there.

Weeks… No.

Months. She'd been deliberating on this for months, but nothing she'd come up with ever felt… sufficient.

After all, the Samhain Festival was just weeks away, and Akko was to make her debut as the final performance. It was truly a momentous occasion, and Diana wanted nothing more than to give Akko a grand celebration afterwards, one to match the absolutely breathtaking performance she knew Akko had planned.

But considering the sort of restrictions Akko had placed upon her in light of… recent events, that was a task Diana found herself woefully incapable of accomplishing.

Diana nervously eyed the edge of the table, where her cellphone lie. She bit her lip, and clenched her hand, ceasing the hollow thumping that had begun grating against her ears.

She hadn't a clue what lie ahead should she make the call… but at this point, she had no other options.

Diana reached for her phone and turned it on. Upon seeing the picture of Akko taking a photo of a slice of blueberry cheesecake on her display, Diana let her lips curl up just the slightest bit. Then, however, she focused on the numbers obscuring the image and sighed.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She tapped in her code - 2, 4, 4, 6 - and then immediately clicked onto her contacts. With a deep breath, she pressed onto the name just below Akko Kagari: Amanda O'neil.

* * *

"Wait?! You did  _what_?!"

Okay, perhaps calling Amanda for lunch was not the wisest decision.

Diana face was absolutely in flames, and she was intensely aware of the eyes drawn in by her friend's raucous cackling.

"Amanda, would you get a hold of yourself?!" Diana scolded. "You are causing a scene!"

"Well, what did you expect?!" Amanda cried out, clearly in amusement, "You just told me you got Akko to ban you from spending money on her!"

Thankfully, however, Amanda slowly began to calm down, and Diana could feel the other guests begin to lose interest in their conversation. Diana took a sip of water, trying to cool herself down.

"It wasn't that funny," Diana muttered.

"Oh trust me Di," Amanda grinned. "It's hilarious."

"Regardless, I need your help," Diana said, wishing to change the subject and get back on track. "I must admit, I'm at a loss."

"Jeez, Di," Amanda said, leaning back against the chair, "do you really have to make everything so complicated? All Akko's doing is performing."

"It is her very first performance Amanda," Diana warned, "it's a very important occasion, and I want the two of us to celebrate it appropriately."

"Yeah, and what's the problem?"

Diana ran her hand through her bangs and took a deep breath.

"The problem is… even when I had  _no_  limitations, I was having difficulty figuring out what we could do," Diana said. "With them? I have almost nothing."

"Don't give me that crap Di," Amanda laughed. "I know you've thought of something already."

Diana's eyes widened just a bit, and she could already feel a light flush rise up her face.

After all, Amanda was right. It's not that she hadn't thought of anything… Honestly, she'd thought of a lot of different ways that she and Akko could celebrate afterwards.

The only problem was...

"... Nothing I have in mind… seems special enough," Diana sighed, eyes dropping down to look at her lap.

"Ah please, I'll be the judge o' that," Amanda said. "Tell me the last thing ya had in mind."

Diana bit her lip and felt an uncomfortable heat crawl up the back of her neck.

"Must I?" Diana lamented.

"Ya asked me to help." Amanda leaned forward, letting the chair rest flatly on the ground. "Might as well find out what I'm workin' with here."

Diana hesitated for just a moment, but decided to relent. After all, that was, unfortunately the reason Amanda was here.

"Very well…" Diana said, glancing away from her friend's curious green eyes. "I… You still remember the day Akko finally managed to fly on her broom correct?"

"Well duh. How could I forget?" Amanda said. "It was all Akko could talk about for over two weeks."

Diana smiled, remembering just how much Akko's eyes lit up at the time, looking for every opportunity to talk about her achievement.

A small part of her hoped the same might happen after the Samhain Festival.

"Yes well," Diana said, lips dropping to a frown as her thoughts returned to the topic at hand, "I was… thinking I might bake her cakes, just like I did back then. A little callback... if you will."

Diana immediately looked down at the table, hands clenched tightly as she waited for Amanda's next quip. Or perhaps for Amanda to burst out into laughter at how painfully dull her idea was.

However, no such thing ever happened. In fact… there seemed to be… no reaction whatsoever.

Diana glanced up towards Amanda, only to see her friend send her a blank stare, one that sent a shiver down her spine.

Diana recognized that look. It was the look Amanda… and Hannah… and Barbara gave her back in Luna Nova several years ago.

Back before she and Akko had started dating… and all she could think about was how there was no possible way she would ever be the type of girl Akko would think about dating. Judging by how obviously wrong she was back then…

Diana slowly leaned back away from the table and braced herself for the outburst she  _knew_ was about to happen.

"... What's wrong Aman-"

"What is wrong with you?!" Amanda blurted out, raising both of her hands up to the sky. "That is  _way_  more than enough for Akko!"

"No, it is not Amanda!" Diana immediately defended herself. "If it were, I wouldn't have needed to call you!"

"You didn't need to call me!" Amanda bit back. "Trust me, after the sorta high I know Akko's gonna get after the festival, she'll freak out when she sees you made her cake."

Diana groaned.

"Amanda, I know that you believe I am overthinking this-"

"You are," Amanda interrupted. Diana immediately glared at her, and Amanda backed away.

"- _but_  it just feels… too normal." Diana admitted, letting herself to slump in defeat. And for a moment, Amanda was, once again, silent. Diana was afraid to look up, knowing she'd be met with that same deadpan glare… but, after far more silence than she was used to, she took a chance and glanced up at her friend.

Diana's felt the blood drain away from her face when she saw the impish smirk on Amanda's face.

That look couldn't mean anything good.

"Amanda what're you-"

"You said you wanted to make that night special right?" Amanda cut Diana off, a mischievous glint clearly shining in her eyes.

Diana furrowed her brow and shifted herself away from Amanda, growing more and more cautious of that grin.

As much as she knew this was a horrible idea, however… she was desperate.

"... Yes?" Diana slowly began. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if you really wanna make Akko's night special… Something she'll  _never_  forget," Amanda said, letting her sentence hang in the air between them. Diana raised a brow, feeling just the slightest bit curious… but the second she managed to read the intentions behind Amanda's ever growing grin, her face burst into flames. "You two could always f-"

"Amanda O'neil!" Diana screamed, no longer caring about those surrounding her. "I will  _not_  be doing that to celebrate her performance!"

"Oh right my bad," Amanda said, closing her eyes and raising both of her hands up in the air. Before Diana could relax, however, Amanda' opened one eye, and that insufferable grin was back on her face. "We're in England. You guys sha-"

"O'neil!" Diana slammed her hands on the table and rose out of her seat, causing her friend to, once again, explode in a fit of laughter. Diana crossed her arms and dropped back onto the booth, her head beginning to ache. She waited a few minutes, just until Amanda had quieted down, before speaking again. "Honestly, Amanda, I'm trying to take this seriously."

"You just make it too easy sometimes Di," Amanda sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Besides, like I told you, what you have is enough. Who cares if it isn't stupidly complicated. We're talking about Akko here." Amanda then leaned forward, and Diana saw the first serious look she'd seen from her friend in ages. "All the dunce cares about is spending time with you."

Diana's eyes snapped open, and all the pieces clicked together.

How… how had she been so stupid?

She'd been so focused on trying to make just  _that_  night perfect. She never thought…

"I am an idiot." Diana blurted out.

"Hey, you said it not me," Amanda chuckled. "I'm guessin' ya figured something out?"

"Yes, I did." Diana sighed. "To think… what I needed to do was so simple."

"Hah, of course it is," Amanda laughed. "You always did have a habit of overthinking things."

Diana could only chuckle in agreement. After all, it would be rather ridiculous of her to try and deny it at this point.

"Yo Di, actually can I ask you to do somethin' for me?" Amanda suddenly said.

Diana raised a brow, but nodded. After all, Amanda helped her out… she might as well return the favor.

"Of course Amanda, it's the least I could do."

"Right uh… mind paying my lunch? I left my wallet at home," Amanda said, chuckling nervously, as she pulled out the insides of pockets.

Diana could only stare as the waitress came to their table, check in hand.

* * *

The sounds of students gasping, laughing, and cheering filled the air as streaks of reds, blues, and greens flew across the stage and towards the audience, circling the bleachers before shooting high up into the air and bursting into bright fireworks, lighting up the night sky with an explosion of color.

However, while all the student's were, understandably, drawn in by the spectacle above, Diana could not keep her eyes off of the performer below.

Akko danced across the stage, in time with music that she had picked out together with Lotte and Sucy. Her eyes shined bright, and her face was lit up with a smile so bright, Diana found herself almost blinded by its sheer radiance. With a grace unlike Diana had ever seen before, Akko flipped and twirled, wand in hand, guiding the display above.

Diana's heart hammered against her chest, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the beauty filling the entire stage with her sheer presence and joy.

Needless to say, Diana found herself enraptured.

Before she knew it, the music had faded away, now replaced by an almost deafening roar of applause from the audience. Akko finished with a bow, just as the curtains closed, signalling the end of the performances for the Festival.

However, now separated from prying eyes, Diana's legs immediately sprang forward, crossing the stage in mere seconds so that she could tackle Akko, wrapping her fiancee in a warm embrace.

"I take it you liked the show?" Akko giggled. Her hand had begun to run up and down Diana's hair, and Diana could not help the ever-growing smile on her face, could not resist the sigh that so easily escaped her lips.

"Akko, you were absolutely incredible," Diana said, lifting herself up for a second, only to press a kiss against Akko's lips.

The second Diana separated, she saw the deep flush that had filled Akko's cheeks, and the embarrassed, but absolutely adorable, smile that had been plastered upon Akko's lips.

"Th-Thanks Diana," Akko muttered, turning away, clearly trying, and failing, to hide her face.

Diana laughed, picking herself off of the ground. Then she did the same to Akko, lifting her fiancee onto her feet.

Now that they were both standing, hand in hand, Diana couldn't help but look deeply into Akko's eyes, seeing the excitement and happiness that still lit up those perfect rubies.

She could only hope what she had planned next could make that happiness grow.

"Akko?"

"Y-Yes Diana?"

"I… believe it's time we celebrated your grand debut," Diana said with a smile.

" _Diana_ ," Akko warned, but despite how stern she attempted to sound, her legs bouncing up and down quickly gave away her excitement.

Diana just truly hoped she made the right choice.

"Not to worry Akko," Diana said, slowly rubbing circles into Akko's palm with her thumbs, "I promise I did not spend any money." Akko let out a sigh of relief, and Diana once again was met with a pure, unconflicted, smile.

Diana whipped out her wand and with a shake, she chanted.

" _Vera Gurasare_."

Light floated out from her wand, encircling the both of them.

In mere moments, they were surrounded in a puff of smoke. Once it cleared, just as Diana had planned, the couple now stood atop the New Moon tower.

Diana let go of Akko's hand, allowing her fiancee to look around the area.

The second she heard Akko's excited gasp, Diana felt her heart soar, and she knew she had picked correctly.

"You made me a tart?!" Akko yelled, nearly drooling above the pastry Diana had so meticulously put together.

"Of course Akko," Diana said. She took out a fork and knife, and walked over to cut a slice out for Akko. "I know they're your favorite."

"You're darn right they are!" Akko said, bouncing up and down beside the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana could see Akko following after her every move.

Diana smiled as she carefully cut a piece out of the large tart, ensuring that it had with the sweetest strawberry slices, and offered them for Akko. She then watched as Akko cut out an even smaller piece with her fork and took a bite.

When she heard Akko trying to fight back the squeal of delight, Diana nearly burst into tears of joy.

After all… while she didn't spend any money on this pastry… she did, in fact, use a  _lot_  of their groceries getting this right.

Still, the absolute bliss on Akko's face was more than enough to make up for it.

* * *

When Akko had finished the tart, the couple stayed on top of the tower for a few more minutes, lying in silence together as they looked up at the stars above.

After a while, Akko let out a huge yawn, signalling the time for them to return home. Diana mounted her broom, and Akko joined her.

Akko's arms were wrapped tightly around Diana's waist, and Diana could feel Akko nuzzle against her back as they flew through the sky.

However, as the two of them soared through the sky, Diana could tell Akko was struggling to stay awake, every so often, feeling Akko's head shake against her back. Diana reached up and held Akko's hand, massaging it with her thumb.

"You know, Akko, you should go to sleep," Diana said. "I will wake you up when we're home."

"I… I don't wanna sleep yet," Akko mumbled, her hold tightening just the slightest bit. "I wanna spend as  _much_  time as I can with you tonight, cause I know you have work tomorrow morning. I don't want this to end."

Diana smiled softly and squeezed Akko's hand.

"... Well, you should sleep then," Diana said, feeling amusement bubble up in her chest. "After all, I took tomorrow off."

"Wait, really?" Akko gasped.

"Of course Akko. After a performance like that, you deserve to have whatever you wish," Diana continued. "And I intend to spend as much of tomorrow as possible ensuring you get exactly what that is." Diana felt Akko's hold squeeze even more, and her heart melted as she felt Akko hide a smile against her back.

"Well… what if I wanna go to some huge food festival?" Akko asked.

"Considering the time of year… I'm sure there are some events specializing in Autumn desserts," Diana said.

"Oh, and if I wanna go to an amusement park?"

"If that is what you wish, then of course." Diana said, not missing a single beat.

"What about a hike?! Like a super long one!" Akko blurted out.

And for just a moment, Diana hesitated, stiffening ever so slightly.

Still, as much as she… really didn't want to go on a hike…

Diana gulped and forced a smile, as if Akko could even see her face.

"... If that's how you wish to spend your day tomorrow… then I shall join you, no matter what."

Then she heard Akko giggle, and the sound allowed Diana to relax.

"What if… all I wanna do is cuddle?"

Diana laughed, but her heart skipped at the thought.

Out of all the suggestions Akko had given, that's the one Diana loved the most.

"If that's your wish, then I am completely unopposed."

Akko burst into a fit of giggles, bringing a ray of sunshine to light up the night sky.

"You're the best Diana!" Akko sang, and her hold tightened ever more around Diana's waist.

Diana simply smiled and continued to massage Akko's hand, lulling her fiancee into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, this prompt was far more difficult than it had any right being. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Please feel free to tell me what you think, and thank you so much for taking the time to read!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akko makes the best breakfast she possibly can!

When Akko first woke up and felt the cold morning air against the side of her face, she immediately pulled herself into her blanket and curled herself around a pillow underneath the thick cotton sheets.

Such was her usual morning, and, seeing as she didn't really need to be anywhere, there really weren't any reasons she  _couldn't_  just catch a few more hours of sleep. And honestly, it was usually really hard to get out of bed, given the haze of her mind in the morning… not to mention just how soft their bedding was.

However, something didn't quite feel right. Or well, something felt different.

The bed felt a lot… warmer for some reason. It was nice.

Akko smiled and snuggled herself against the feathery soft quilt that covered the bed.

However, when Akko heard a light snore from the pillow she'd latched onto, her eyes shot open, and she was met with shiny light blue silk. Akko's heart immediately jumped, and she pulled her head out of the covers, almost squealing as the haze of the early morning was immediately cleared.

Cleared by the sight of the messy blonde hair and calm, relaxed smile of her fiance, Diana Cavendish.

With the morning haze blown away, the plans Akko had come up with the past week all came rushing to her.

Today was Diana's first day off in  _months_ , and Akko was going to make it as relaxing as possible.

Carefully, Akko shuffled herself out of bed, doing the best she could to pull her arm out from right under Diana's back. She smiled when all Diana did was pout a little in her sleep.

Seems like that tiny drop of sleeping potion Akko snuck into dinner last night was working its magic perfectly.

Still, the sight clearly pulled on one of Akko's heart strings, and she couldn't help but just lean in and place a feather light kiss atop Diana's nose.

Diana let out a sigh, and her pout relaxed into a lazy smile. Akko giggled and leaned away from the bed.

"Just you wait, Diana," Akko whispered. "I'll be right back!"

With that, Akko pulled down on her wrinkled pink button-up pajama shirt, slipped her feet into fuzzy black kitty slippers, and carefully headed out the door, making sure to close it behind her as gently as possible.

* * *

"Okay, flour, check. Eggs and milk… check. Butter and vanilla…. Check! Sugar… wait, this  _is_  sugar right?" Akko narrowed her eyes at the white crystals that filled the container atop the countertop. She opened the drawer below it, took out a spoon, and scooped out some of whatever it was inside. She took a lick and immediately recoiled. "Nope! Salt. Definitely salt."

Akko cleaned the spoon and wiped her brow, letting out a sigh of relief. She was definitely glad she didn't mistake salt for sugar…  _again_. After a week of visiting Luna Nova to practice, she could just hear the glum sigh Jasminka would have given her, not to mention the scolding she would have gotten from the goblin chefs, if she messed it up.

Still that begged the question.

"... Where do we keep the sugar?" Akko asked, scratching her chin as she scanned the cabinets overhead. She stared at all of them for a second, trying to figure out just which one they kept their sugar in… only to pull out her wand and open them all up with one flick of her wrist. "Oh there you are!" Akko reached up and grabbed the plastic container of sugar from the third cabinet and immediately closed the pantry with another flick of her wrist.

Just to be sure what she grabbed was actually sugar, Akko unscrewed the cap from the container, dipped her finger into it, and licked the tiny grains that were sitting just on the tip.

"Yep! That's sugar alright!" Akko said with a bright smile. "Alright! Time to get mixing!"

Akko grabbed a bowl and began to mix all of the ingredients together, first the dry and then the wet, until her batter was all smooth. She buttered up a pan and ladled a bit of the batter onto it, swirling and spreading it thinly around the pan, just like the chef goblins at Luna Nova had taught her. She could smell the butter in the air, and her lips widened into a huge smile as she thought of how Diana would react to waking up to breakfast in bed.

Diana worked herself so hard, and Akko was going to make sure that this one day off would be the most best day off Diana would ever have.

Well... until the next one.

Akko opened up another drawer and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from inside, before spinning around back to the stove. Carefully, she maneuvered one of them just under the thin pancake on the pan and lifted it upwards. When the pancake lifted up easily, and she saw little golden brown spots on the surface, she mentally cheered.

So far so good!

Now… for one last part of her trial run. The flip.

Akko took hold of the pan's handle with both of her hands. She shook it a little, making sure the pancake on top moved freely around the pan's surface. She licked her lips and then gnawed at her bottom lip, focusing intently on her pan. One bead of sweat made its way down the side of her face, and her heart hammered intensely in her chest.

_Sure_ , Akko knew there was a more… safe way to do this. But where was the fun in that? Besides, this was for Diana. These pancakes had to be perfect, and they had to be made right!

And  _really_ , could Akko honestly say she made pancakes properly if she didn't flip them up high into the air? Of course not!

Akko steadied her arm and took in a deep breath. She gave the pan a few more shakes, getting herself ready for the perfect flip.

… Never mind the dozens of floppy cakes that hung off the edges of the kitchens at Luna Nova.

In as swift a motion as she could, she pushed her arms forward, dipping the pan downards, and then immediately jerked it upwards, pulling the pan back towards her

The pancake just barely lifted off of the pan and landed back onto its surface, the cooked, golden side now face up.

Akko stared at the pan, her hands shaking. She placed the pan back onto the stove, and let her arms fall down to her sides. She bit her lip and clenched her fist, trying to keep the excitement she felt bubbling up in her chest, held back by the face splitting grin on her face.

"Yes!" Akko immediately shot her arms up in the air and bounced, clearly failing.

Sure, the flip could have been more exciting, but Akko didn't care! This was the first time she got it right, and like hell was she not going to take pride in it!

Akko continued to bounce up and down, her arms waving around in the air as she cheered.

"I did it! I actually did it! Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"It was truly quite impressive Akko."

Akko's heart leapt up in her throat, and she whipped her head towards the familiar voice. The voice that was  _supposed_  to be asleep.

And of course, there Diana stood, leaning atop the countertop, her hair stunningly messy and her lips curled up into a sleepy, yet heart-warming, smile.

Normally, that look her fiancee was giving her would have definitely left her a melted puddle on the kitchen floor… honestly, Akko could feel her heart thump against her chest, her knees slowly beginning to buckle.

"Diana! What're you doing awake?!"

However…  _this_  time was definitely not the normal case, and there were other things to focus on. After all, Akko  _really_  wanted to surprise Diana with breakfast in bed.

"Oh? Am I not allowed to be awake right now Akko?" Diana asked, in a voice that was nothing  _but_  teasing.

And even though Akko knew that Diana was just trying to get a reaction out of her, she couldn't stop the sudden rush of heat that creeped up her face or the shiver that ran down her spine.

"W-Well, it's not that… you  _can't_ …" Akko trailed off, mentally smacking herself because she knew she  _just_  fell into Diana's trap. "I just didn't think you'd be awake already… since… uh… you know, it  _is_  your day off."

"I could say the same to you Akko," Diana said with an almost saccharine smile. Akko gulped as Diana moved off of the countertop and sauntered towards her. "I don't recall you ever waking up this early, so imagine my surprise when I woke up in an empty bed."

"I, I can wake up early if I want to!" Akko protested, though any more of those died in her throat when Diana's hand softly rested atop her forearm.

"That is true," Diana said. Akko's eyes were met with Diana's crystal blue orbs, sending butterflies down into her gut. "But, as you said, today is my day off, and I did wish to wake up with you by my side." Diana's head then rested atop Akko's, and Akko felt heat continue to rise up her neck. "Although, I'm sure you didn't plan to be gone long."

"Ye-Yeah," Akko stammered, trying hard to think beyond the soft touch of Diana's fingers trailing up and down her arm. "If, if you stayed in bed, I would have have been right back up there."

"Perhaps," Diana looked down towards Akko and smiled. "But is it so wrong of me to wish to see you as soon as I possibly could?"

And there was just something about the way Diana had spoken, in a voice so soft and sweet, that left Akko speechless.

"Di, Diana" Akko breathed out. Before she could manage to find any other words to say, however, her thoughts were quickly taken away by the feeling of soft lips pressed against her own. Instinctively, Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, and Diana smiled against Akko's lips.

And now, Akko could think of nothing other than her fiancee.

Each movement, each press, sent a pleasant shiver down Akko's spine as warmth bloomed in her chest. The butterflies in her stomach flew around wildly, and her heart started to hammer against her ribs.

Akko couldn't help the way her heart skipped as Diana's arms wrapped around her waist.

If this was what Diana wanted to do… Akko guessed she  _could_  just go along with it. And she did… for how long, she didn't know. But, she couldn't really keep track of time so long as the two of them were like this together.

All Akko could do was focus on the gentle fingers lightly circling the small of her back, on the lips skillfully dancing against her own, and, of course, on Diana, who was currently making her knees weak and her heart threaten to explode.

Oh well, it's not like anything else mattered.

… At least, that's what Akko thought until the bitter smell of burning batter filled her nose, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"The pancake!" Akko yelped as she pulled back and twirled around in Diana's arms. She stared in disbelief as smoke plumed up from the pan, and Akko just knew there was no hope in trying to salvage that one. She turned off the stove and let out a loud sigh, limping in defeat.

Diana's hold tightened, and Akko felt Diana's head rest on her shoulder.

"... My apologies Akko," Diana muttered directly into Akko's ear. All the teasing in Diana's voice was gone, now sounding low and somber. Diana nuzzled against Akko's cheek, and Akko could feel Diana's shoulders beginning to droop downwards.

As quickly as she could, Akko lifted her hand up and pressed it against Diana's cheek, squeezing her fiancee's face. She then smiled softly and relaxed, leaning her head towards Diana's other cheek.

"It's okay Diana," Akko said, bouncing back up immediately. She then moved to swipe the bowl full of batter from the counter and started swirling the ladle. "I still have a lot left. That one was just a test run. Since I was able to get that right, the real show can begin!"

The grip around Akko's waist loosened as Diana moved backwards, and Akko couldn't help but miss Diana's touch as she pulled away.

"... Perhaps I should just wait in the bedroom," Diana mumbled, staring guiltily towards the floor. "Your preparations might go… more without incident that way."

"Naw! You can stay right here," Akko said with a vigorous shake of her head, trying her best to cheer up Diana. "I like having you around too!"

Diana looked up at Akko, flashing a bashful smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Akko said, sending a bright grin in return. "If it'll make you happy, of course you can stay!" Akko then peeked at the blackened pancake and let out a guilty giggle, "…But maybe try not to distract me while I'm cooking. Wouldn't wanna burn the other pancakes. Oh! And the bacon and eggs too."

Diana smiled and walked back towards the countertop. She pulled out a chair, sat onto it, and leaned her head into her hands. Akko smiled as Diana sat quietly, watching her every move.

"Will this be okay?"

"Of course!" Akko grinned. She cleaned up the pan and wiped it dry with a washcloth. Then she placed the pan on top of the stove again, turned it on, and dropped in a knob of butter, allowing it to melt. She scooped a ladle of batter into the pan and let it sizzle for a minute. She peeked underneath it, seeing the golden brown spots, and looked right up at Diana. "Are you ready for the show to begin?"

"Of course, Akko," Diana said with a quiet giggle that made Akko's heart flutter. "Whenever you wish."

"Alright!" Akko cheered. "Let's go!" And this time, Akko lifted the pan, and the pancake flipped higher in the air and then right back onto the pan. "Yes! I did it again!" Akko twirled to the sounds of Diana clapping.

* * *

After about another 20 minutes of cooking, Akko carried a tray of pancakes, each one separated with a sheet of kitchen towels, a small jar of sugar, several lemon wedges, and another plate of bacon and fried eggs up the stairs and into the bedroom. Akko placed the tray onto the nightstand and coaxed Diana into bed first.

With Diana under the sheets, Akko jumped in as well and nuzzled against Diana's arm. When she felt Diana's arm wrap around her shoulder and Diana's head rest atop hers, Akko knew she had made the right plan for their morning.

"So Akko," Diana said, "what else do you have planned for today?"

"Weeeell, that depends," Akko said. "What do you wanna do? I have plans if you wanna go out or if you wanna stay in bed… Though consideriiing how late you got in last night…"

"Stay in bed" Akko and Diana both said together, causing the both of them to burst into a fit of giggles. Diana's arm tightened around Akko, keeping them held as close together as possible.

"Well, then… I was thinking we could just cuddle in bed then," Akko giggled. "Maybe watch a romcom movie from Witchflix," Akko added, sending Diana a sly grin. "I know how much you like those."

Diana coughed and turned away, but Akko could see the slight dusting of pink on Diana's face.

"Well… I suppose that would be… acceptable," Diana mumbled.

Akko smiled, doing her best not to giggle at the light pink blush on her fiancee's face. Guess Diana still wasn't over her knowing about that little guilty pleasure.

"Oh and uhm… Akko?"

Akko quickly looked up at Diana, who was hiding her face, and tugged at her fiancee's light blue silk sleeve.

"Yeah Diana? What's up?"

"... Could I… perhaps…" Diana mumbled, the pink blush on her face deepening into a deep red, "perhaps could you… hold… me?" Diana asked barely louder than a whisper.

But a whisper was all that was needed.

Akko squeaked in delight as she got up and shoved her face in front of Diana's.

"You want to be the little spoon?!" Akko screamed.

"Not so loud!" Diana whined.

"Oh woops." Akko blinked and leaned back, feeling heat rush up into her own face. "You wanna be the little spoon?" Akko repeated in as even a tone as she could manage, though she could tell hints of her excitement were peeking through.

"... After the long weeks I've had… perhaps… I just wish to be held," Diana said, her eyes darting away and face burning red.

Immediately, Akko got up and wrapped her arms around Diana. She nuzzled against Diana's hair and let out a giggle as she felt Diana begin to relax in her arms.

"You're so cute~" Akko cooed, running a finger through Diana's hair.

"Shush Akko," was all Akko heard Diana said.

Akko smiled and tightened her hold as she felt Diana snuggle against her collarbone. Seems Diana was feeling extra affectionate today.

This… This was nice. Like… really really nice.

But there was still one more thing to do.

"Oh Diana~," Akko sang, pressing a kiss atop Diana's head.

"Yes Akko?" Diana mumbled with a goofy smile pressed against Akko's chest.

Akko immediately grinned. She snuck Diana's wand out from the sash of her silk robe and waved it.

A lemon wedge floated up from its plate, and it was squeezed over the first pancake on the stack. Then, the fork and knife began to move, first cutting a piece of food and then floating just above Diana's head.

"Say ahh~" Akko cooed as she lightly shook Diana's arm.

Diana looked up, and her face lit up an even more adorable shade of red.

"Akko…" Diana whined weakly as she stared up at the floating fork. "Must you really?"

"It's your day off Diana, and I'm not going to let you lift a finger if you don't absolutely need to!" Akko declared, her grin growing even more wild. "Now say ahh Diana!"

Diana stared upwards and bit her lip. She looked like she was deep in thought, almost like she was trying not to think of a way to avoid being fed… like she usually does. However, this time, she just eventually let out one exasperated sigh and opened up her mouth, letting Akko gently lower the pancake for Diana to eat.

Akko squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her jaw to try and contain the squeaks building when Diana finally took her bite.

"This… is actually quite delicious Akko," Diana said once she finished eating. "Thank you very much."

"Yay! No probs Diana!" Akko cheered with a now goofy smile on her lips. With another wave of her wrist, the fork and knife flew back to the food and cut out another piece of food. The fork then floated back to Diana, lowering itself just in front of her mouth, ready for her to take another bite. "And there's more where that came from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's day 5 down! Only got two to go, and coincidentally, they're two I havent finished yet!  
> ... Wish me luck LOL. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to tell me what you think, and of course, thank you so much for reading my fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: In which Akko and Diana have a heartfelt, and gay, picnic underneath the Jennifer Memorial Tree.

Distance. A word that Diana unfortunately knew all too well.

A word that marred nearly every single relationship she had had growing up. With children her own age, disassociating with her due to her love for magic. With her cousins, ridiculing her for her childhood idol Shiny Chariot.

Even during her first years at Luna Nova, Diana found that her peers had placed her on some pedestal, a place no one had ever dared to reach.

Never in her wildest dreams did Diana even think to hope that she could find someone, anyone, whose friendship she could hold close to her heart.

Which was why Diana so often found herself marveling at her life.

At all the things that had happened that had brought her here, and the many things that could have happened that, thankfully, did not.

At the friends that she had somehow managed to make.

And of course, at Akko, whom she loved and cherished with every fibre of her being.

Truly, it was beyond anything she could have ever dared to wish for. And that's not to say anything of how she had actually wound up  _living_  with this amazing woman.

Even now, hitting their seventh year together, nearly four years since they had started living together, Diana still found it hard to believe that she could have possibly been so lucky. That, every morning, she could wake up to the soft, purr-like, breaths of her love, still asleep beside her.

It was absolutely surreal. Being able to see those soft, messy, chestnut brown locks of hair, sprawled across the bed. To see that tiny trail of drool drip down onto the pillow. Sometimes, Diana couldn't help but just lie in bed, marveling at just how beautiful Akko was.

Diana sighed, lips curled up into a soft smile, as Akko, in her sleep, turned towards her. Akko's nose wiggled, likely to push away the strand of hair, that was hanging off the side of her head, tickling it.

And Diana felt warmth radiate from her heart through her entire being, and she was nearly overwhelmed by the need to press a kiss atop Akko's adorable little nose. However, as much as she felt herself drawn forward, Diana managed to pull herself away.

It was rather early, after all, and Diana would like for Akko to have as much sleep as possible. From the way Akko had been acting the past few days, it would seem the girl had been planning something for today.

Diana had wanted to treat Akko today… but her fiancee had just seemed so excited. Akko had practically been bouncing around the house… Diana just didn't have the heart to intrude.

However, just because Akko had planned out their day… did not mean Diana could not make some sort of plan for their morning.

With much effort, Diana tore herself away from the bed. She dared not look back, knowing that, should she take just one peek at Akko's peaceful sleep, she would immediately find herself climbing back in to cuddle with Akko.

Years together had taught Diana that allowing herself even one extra second of rest… could possibly lead to her being hours late to whatever appointments she had for the day.

With that thought, Diana moved over to the dressing table by the wall. She looked down onto the surface, eyeing the ivory jewelry box. She opened its lid and smiled at the two rings sitting side by side, one adorned with a ruby, the other with a sapphire.

Diana took the ruby ring and placed it on her left ring finger. She then raised her hand up into the air and admired the gem as it shined in the soft rays of the rising sun, peeking through the cracks in their shutters.

Nearly five years, she and Akko had been engaged. And they were, without a doubt, some of the happiest years of her Diana's life.

However… as she continued to gaze at the ring around her finger, Diana couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit wistful.

After all… they had been  _engaged_ for almost five years. Today was their seventh anniversary, their fifth since Akko had proposed atop that mountain, and not once had they actually discussed their marriage.

Of course, the first three years had been spent getting their lives in order after graduating Luna Nova, but perhaps afterwards, she and Akko had grown rather complacent… seeing as how comfortable their lives together had been.

Diana sighed and brought her hand back to her side.

Perhaps she might be able to bring it up at some point during the day… but that thought could be left for another time. It was their seventh anniversary, and Akko would most likely appreciate a freshly cooked breakfast once she woke up.

Before Diana could act upon her thoughts, however, she found herself trapped, arms softly wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Diana's heart skipped a beat, and she immediately reached to massage Akko's arm.

"Good morning Akko," Diana said, her lips curled up ever so slightly. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Happy~ annivershery Diana," Akko slurred. Diana felt Akko's cheek rest against the small of her back, and she began to shake, giggles bubbling in her chest.

"Akko, go back to sleep," Diana cooed, gently prodding Akko's arm. "It's rather early, and I'm sure you'd much prefer to sleep for just a little longer."

"Sleep good," Akko mumbled. She nuzzled against Diana's back and sighed happily. "Cuddles better."

Diana rolled her eyes, and she tried to release Akko's grip so that she could carry her sleepy fiancee back to bed. Much to Diana's surprise, however, she found herself unable to unlatch Akko's hands.

Seems Akko, even while barely asleep, was quite a bit stronger than Diana was.

Be that as it may, Diana knew this could not have been a comfortable position for Akko. At the very least, her fiancee just hanging from her waist was likely not how she wanted Akko to fall asleep.

Diana looked back towards the, now empty, bed, seeing the covers now lying on the floor. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Akko, will you go back to bed if I joined you?"

Akko only nodded against Diana's back her hold around Diana's waist tightened.

Diana chuckled and carefully wobbled her way back to bed, with Akko still hanging around her waist.

It appeared that breakfast would have to wait.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Akko and Diana finally woke up. Short on time, Diana was only able to whip up a small breakfast for them both, but Akko made sure to reassure Diana, telling her that it was 'super amazing'.

Diana knew just how to make best, fluffy scrambled eggs, and Akko just couldn't resist scarfing it down. Plus, only eating a little bit was perfect! After all, it  _was_  almost lunch time, and Akko had plans for the both of them.

Plans that involved flying over to Luna Nova and dragging Diana across the entire campus, to the school botanical gardens.

"Woah!" Akko cheered, blown away by the hundreds of colorful flowers blooming throughout the building, "Diana! Look look! It's so pretty!"

"J-Just a mome-moment Akko."

"Eh?" Akko blinked and turned to her right, where Diana was doubled over, gasping for air. "Oh c'mon Diana! We didn't run for that long!"

Diana's head whipped towards Akko, sending her an icy glare, and Akko felt a chill run down her spine.

"I, I apologize. We, we can't  _all_  have as- as much as stamina as you Akko," Diana said before her head dropped back down towards the ground.

"Hey, you weren't exactly complaining about it last week," Akko teased. When Diana's eyes narrowed at her, Akko chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You just keep catching your breath," Akko said, as she reached for the mat inside the basket that was hanging off of her shoulder, "I'm gonna go set up okay?" Akko saw Diana give her a tired nod, and that's all the signal she needed.

Akko walked up to the the Jennifer Memorial Tree, which was standing tall, just barely touching the roof of the garden at its peak. Akko smiled at the colorful array of lilies and roses, which circled around the base of the tree.

It looked like Headmistress Holbrooke and Professor Ursula wanted to make sure this place was all decorated for one special anniversary date!

Akko then unfolded the mat and let it float gently onto the grass. Then she placed the basket onto it and smiled.

Picnic complete!

Akko looked back at the entrance where Diana was still doubled over, but her breathing wasn't close to as laboured as it was before. Akko giggled and skipped back towards her.

"Are you alright there Diana? Want a little help?" Akko said, stopping when she was standing right by the door.

Diana wiped her brow with her hand, and then she looked up towards Akko. A few beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face, and her hair was definitely a bit more frazzled than earlier.

"That would be much appreciated," Diana said, a grateful smile on her face.

Akko's lips widened, and she immediately went to work, wrapping Diana's arms around her shoulder. She then lifted both her and Diana up, and carefully, she guided Diana over the flowers and gently brought her down onto the mat.

Once sitting, Akko dug out a bottle of water from the basket and held it out towards Diana.

"Thirsty?" Akko said, with a tilt of her head. The bottle was immediately taken from her grasp, and Akko giggled as Diana suddenly leaned her head back, allowing the water to pour freely into her mouth. In moments, Diana finished the bottle with a loud sigh.

"I was, thank you Akko," Diana replied. Akko then watched as Diana began to look around the garden, clearly taking note of every new flower that had been planted there since they graduated. "So this is where you wished to have our picnic?"

"Yup!" Akko said, leaning back against her arms, "I asked Professor Ursula to check with Headmistress Holbrooke if I could reserve this building for the afternoon!"

"Is that so?" Diana said, looking up towards rows of flowers that lined the garden walls. "I suppose that explains the decorations."

Akko laughed, turning her head to see the light blues and pinks, the violets and yellows, that lined the walls.

"Yeah! Do you like 'em?" Akko asked, glancing at Diana from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't really ask them to do it, I kinda just wanted to have a picnic here, but I guess they wanted to go all out for us."

Diana smiled as she her eyes followed the trail of flowers up to the roof.

"It certainly is quite a wonder to look at," Diana said. Diana turned around, stopping as she faced the Jennifer Memorial Tree. "I am… rather curious. Why here?"

"I dunno. This is the prettiest, most private place in the school," Akko said with a shrug, "and I just kinda, you know, thought it'd be appropriate to have our anniversary here at Luna Nova." Akko closed her eyes and smiled, memories of her days as a student flashing in her mind. "Kinda brings back a bunch of memories, right?"

The question hung in the air for just a moment. After a couple of minutes without an any sort of reply, Akko began to worry.

"Diana?" Akko called out. Still, Diana didn't reply. Akko turned to her right, and her heart sank the moment she noticed Diana with a slight frown, still looking at the tree. Akko crawled towards Diana and reached out for her arm.

Diana flinched under her touch, and Akko watched as Diana looked down towards her, a shocked look on her face.

"Akko…?"

Akko immediately bit her lip, and she squeezed Diana's right arm.

"Diana, is something wrong? Was this a bad place?"

Diana's eyes glanced towards the tree for just a second. She then let out a sigh.

"No… no nothing's wrong," Diana said with a shake of her head. Akko felt Diana's left hand rest atop her own, gently caressing it. "I just… recalled something I probably should not have."

"Eh?" Akko gasped. "What did you remember?! Did it have to do with the garden?"

Diana's eyes dropped, and her thumb gently circled around the back of Akko's hand.

"Do you not remember the first day we met?" Diana asked.

"Of course I do!" Akko said. "How could I forget? That was the day we saw the Pappiliodya!"

Diana smiled, but Akko could tell that it didn't reach Diana's eyes. "Yes, it was truly a wonder… but do you not remember what happened before that?" Diana asked, eyes moving until Akko's and hers met.

Akko stared at Diana's eyes, at the wrinkles of her brow. She thought back to that day, her very first day at Luna Nova, trying to think of what happened that could make Diana feel so bad. Akko struggled through classes. Sure their first run-in was kind of rocky, but it wasn't something worth feeling too bad about. Then there was their confrontation in the gard-

"Eh?!" Akko screamed, her eyes bulging out of her head. "No no no no no! Diana! You don't have to feel bad about that! It was so long ago!"

"Yes, Akko, it was," Diana said. Her head dropped towards the ground, and Akko's stomach fell when she noticed Diana beginning to tremble slightly. "And if just one more thing went wrong that day-"

"You can't think like that Diana!" Akko yelled, not wanting to hear any more. "All that matters is that it didn't!"

Akko looked into Diana's eyes, watching as they peeked around the garden for a moment until eventually shutting themselves.

"... Akko, I could have killed you."

"So could a lot of things!" Akko immediately said, squeezing Diana's arms more tightly. "There were a lot of things during our first year here at Luna Nova that could have killed me, but they didn't! And that's all that matters!"

Diana's eyes opened once again, and Akko could see them slowly beginning to moisten.

"I know… I know," Diana whispered. "It's just that there are very few actions in my life that I truly, truly regret… and harming you is certainly on the top of that list… Truthfully, I'm rather surprised you were able to forget about it."

Akko rested her head on Diana's chest, focusing on the gentle pitter patter of Diana's heartbeat. She took in a deep breath and snuggled against it, allowing the memory to replay itself in her head. She could remember the the sudden need to protect those pupae, the frustration she felt for Diana  _not_  listening to her.

She could remember the overwhelming pain that surged through her, sapping her of most of her strength, when she was struck by Diana's  _Murowa_.

… However, she could also focus on what happened immediately afterwards, as well as what that confrontation allowed.

"Well…" Akko said, "It's not that I forgot about it… I just don't see it as a bad memory."

"Wait-" Diana pulled away, and Akko looked up to see wide blue eyes staring at her, "-you don't?"

"Well yeah, I don't," Akko said with a smile. "Sure it could've been bad, but if I had to, I'd do it all over again." Akko moved to hold Diana's hand, squeezing the soft skin gently. "After all, if I didn't get hit by you that day, I don't think either of us would be here like this. Right?"

Diana's eyes softened in that moment, and she slowly turned down, towards their linked hand.

Akko felt her heart warm when she saw the smile had returned, not only on Diana's lips, but in her eyes. Diana finally squeezed her hand, and Akko felt her arm lifted up towards Diana's face.

The moment she felt Diana's lips press softly on the back of her hand, heat poured into Akko's face, and her stomach began to do somersaults.

"Di-Diana?" Akko squeaked, which only made the heat in her face grow. "Wh-what are you doing?"

However, she didn't get a response.

Instead, all she got from Diana was another smile, soft as their bed and filled with even more warmth, before the kisses continued to be pressed, rising up her arm.

Each feathery touch sent Akko's heart into overdrive, filling her face with so much heat, she was practically broiling.

It was only when those soft lips had reached her shoulder did Diana finally decide to talk.

"Akko, you said that you reserved the garden for us for the entire afternoon?"

"Y-yes," Akko stammered, her brain practically melting. "Why?"

In response, Diana only hummed, still smiling that smile, the one that sent flutters up Akko's heart.

"Could you please turn around for me?"

Akko, incapable of much thought anymore, nodded and listened, turning herself towards the tree, so that she was facing away from Diana.

"Thank you Akko," Diana said. Akko heard Diana shift against the mat a little bit. "Now, could you please lift up your shirt?"

"What?!" Akko yelped, her once-hot face, now absolutely scorching and her heart threatening to explode. She tried to turn around, but immediately felt Diana's hands holding her in place. "Di-Diana! This isn't the time fo-"

"Akko, that is _not_ what this is about," Diana quickly interrupted. Diana's hands began to slowly run up Akko's arms, which had begun to gently soothe her stampeding heart. "I just… simply wish to right that wrong."

Akko slowly allowed herself to relax. But as much as her heart decided to slow to a normal pace, her face was still completely overwhelmed with heat.

"Wha, what do you mean by that?"

"... Just please?" Diana asked again, more gently. Almost pleading.

And Akko couldn't say no to that.

Slowly, Akko lifted up her shirt, raising it over her head, and placed it beside her on the mat.

"Th-there, happy?" Akko muttered, eyes glued on the ceiling above her.

"Very much, thank you," Diana said. Akko felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as Diana's finger began to trail up and down the center of her back. "You're looking rather red aren't you?"

"We-Well whose fault is that!" Akko whined, trying her best to ignore the sweltering heat that had risen up her neck. A heat that only grew worse when she felt Diana's lips press, right where her fingers used to be. Each touch sent a tingle down Akko's back and caused a rush of warmth to spread out throughout her body.

It wasn't until Akko felt like a puddle on the mat did she realize what Diana was doing.

"A-are, Are you trying to kiss and make it better?" Akko tried to joke, but it only came out as a pathetic squeak.

Diana pressed one final kiss, right in the middle of her back, and smiled against her scar.

"Perhaps," Diana mumbled, the vibrations causing Akko to shiver. "A little late I suppose, but better late than never."

And with that thought, Diana's arms wrapped around Akko's waist, and there they sat, alone.

Akko could feel Diana's warm breath against her neck, Diana's cool cheek nuzzling against her burning shoulder. And as awkward as Akko felt… she couldn't deny that it felt… really comforting.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by a loud grumble from her stomach.

Akko was shocked to find that her face could  _actually_  still get hotter, now feeling like she had just dipped her face in the sun.

"I suppose it is time for lunch then?" Diana said, a giggle in her voice.

Akko nodded robotically, and she could only think of one thing to say.

"... Could I please put my shirt on first?"

* * *

After an amazing lunch of quiche, pâté, sandwiches, and a sushi roll that one of the Fae managed to sneak in for Akko, as well as a decadent chocolate cake for dessert, Akko and Diana both lay together on the mat, hand in hand.

"It's hard to believe it's already been seven years."

"I agree," Diana said, a smile on her face, "but then again, time moves so quickly when we're together."

"Awww, that's sweet!" Akko giggled. "It's just, to think, eight years ago, all we could do was argue and now…"

"We can do everything together," Diana finished. She looked towards Akko, and she was met with a wide smile. One more brilliant than the sun that shined upon them.

"Yeah, everything," Akko repeated.

And Diana stared into Akko's eyes, getting lost in those wonderfully red irises, which contained within a promise of a future full of unmatched happiness that Diana had, so far, only managed to have a taste of.

Diana squeezed their fingers together, feeling Akko's ring press against her skin, and she knew now was the perfect opportunity.

With that thought, Diana took in a deep breath, slowly preparing herself.

"So Akko…" Diana began, allowing her sentence to traill off. When Akko's head turned, urging her to continue, Diana smiled. Slowly, she lifted their hands in front of their faces, allowing Akko's ring to come into view. "About our wedding."

Akko stared blankly at the ring in front of her, blinking twice before her breath hitched. Her face began to color, and Diana could see the embarrassment begin to form on Akko's face.

"O-oh right."

"You forgot, didn't you."

"N-No! I didn't forget we were engaged!" Akko protested. Diana raised a brow, and she slowly watched as Akko crumbled under her stare. "I  _didn't_! It just… wasn't really on my mind…"

Diana shook her head and chuckled.

After all, she couldn't exactly blame Akko… the same was true for her.

"Besides," Akko continued, "I wanted to plan this all out before, but I was kind of waiting until our lives weren't so crazy with like finishing school, moving in together, performing, working, and stuff like that! And just… when all of that was done, I just kinda forgot because… well…"

Diana tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Because?" Diana asked, wondering why Akko had cut herself off.

Akko's face continued to redden, and her teeth slowly began to nibble against her lower lip.

"Because… well, it's kinda like… we were already married?" Akko finished with a squeak.

Diana's eyes widened, as the realization struck.

… It really did seem that way, hadn't it?

As the idea resounded in her thoughts, Diana couldn't help but let out a gut-busting laugh. Tears began to peek through the corner of her eyes, and she used her free hand to hold her side.

"Mou!" Akko whined. "There's no need to tease me about it!

"No, no, no, I'm not teasing," Diana said, struggling to speak through her own amusement. "I feel the same way."

"W-wait? Really?!" Akko blurted out.

Diana looked to her, shocked, fiancee, and nodded. When her laughter had died down, Diana sighed loudly, allowing herself to relax. She looked at their hands, linked, and then looked up into Akko's eyes once again.

"Would… you like to make this official then?" Diana asked.

"Wa-wait what?" Akko gasped.

"Would you like to, officially, start planning our wedding?" Diana continued, mirth bubbling in her chest as Akko began to shake and tremble, as those red irises she loved so much began to moisten. "I could call our friends to assist us in planning and, as we've clearly just shown is needed, keep us on track."

"Wait, hold on," Akko suddenly said. "We're… gonna get married?!"

"Y-" Diana froze, her thoughts grinding to a halt. "I… Akko, we were always going to get married! That's why you proposed five years ago!"

"Yeah, but like, for real?!"

All Diana could do was blink, absolutely mystified by the situation she found herself in. Before she tried to sort things back in order, she decided, that this time, it was best to take a page out of her fiancee's book-

"Yes Akko, for real. We are getting married."

-and go with the flow.

Akko immediately jumped to her feet, spinning around and singing her cheers, Even without her broom, it seemed she was truly flying up high in the clouds.

"I can't believe it! We're actually going to get married!" Akko continued to jump high in the air. "I can't wait to invite everyone!"

Diana rested her head onto the grass and closed her eyes, listening to the sweet song of Akko's excitement surround her.

"Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah, Barbara, Andrew-"

Diana nodded along. Of course their closest friends would be invited. After all, they'd be assisting with planning.

"-Professor Ursula, Professor Croix, mom, dad..."

As expected. Professor Ursula was pretty much a mother figure for Akko, and Professor Croix would be her plus one. And of course, Akko needed to invite her actual parents.

However, as Akko continued to list off names, names of their other professors, names of classmates they hadn't talked to in years, Fafnir, the dragon that had  _stolen_  the Sorcerer's Stone all those years ago, names of the school Fae… Diana felt a nervous sweat drip down her neck.

"... Wait, Akko, how many people are we inviting?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, S/O to Zhana for helping me with the ending and Undersea_Anchor for helping me in general!
> 
> For clarity's sake, this is the seventh anniversary of them becoming a couple, and it's been over eight years since they first met. 
> 
> Anyway, day 6 is done, and oh boy, this was a ton of fun to write. I think it's the most fun prompt I've done this week! ... But on that note, tomorrow's the last day and I am absolutely not ready for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to tell me what you think, and of course, thank you so much for reading my fic!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> In which Akko and Diana finally have their wedding.

Diana paused and turned to look at herself in the mirror, for what was probably her fifteenth time in the last couple of hours. She took a second to take in her appearance, and her lips curved down into a dissatisfied frown.

"Honestly Amanda, I haven't the slightest clue why I let you talk me into wearing this  _ridiculous_  suit."

"Oh c'mon Di, would you quit worrying?! You look  _hot_... Besides, we both know I wasn't the one who talked you into wearing that."

Diana looked up at Amanda's reflection in the mirror and narrowed her eyes.

"You  _were_  the one who suggested it, however."

Amanda flashed a smug grin as she leaned back against the armrest of the couch.

"Yeah? And I remember Akko practically begging you to wear it… and as we both know, you can't say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes."

Diana sighed, ignoring her best woman's little quip, and glared back down at her own reflection, one hand fiddling with the edge of slacks while the other pulled against her collar.

Months.

They had been planning today for  _months_. Fifteen months to be exact.

What Diana, and likely Akko, had assumed would be a relatively simple affair, one that would take no more than a  _couple_  of months, had quickly grown into the greatest trial the two of them had ever faced.

Considering they had literally stared down a possessed missile together in their youth… that was saying quite a bit.

To be honest, if Diana truly had to pick between facing that missile once again and spending hours arguing over something as pointless as how the  _napkins_  at the reception would be folded… she would gladly choose facing almost certain death over those damned table cloths anyday.

Never mind the headache that was deciding the guest list.

If Akko and her didn't have the support of their friends throughout the whole process… there's no telling how this would have gone.

Still, after all of their preparation, not to mention their  _years_  of being engaged, what was to be the biggest day of their lives had finally arrived.

Akko was on the other side of the Cavendish estate, Lotte, Sucy, and Andrew keeping her company. There was absolutely no doubt in Diana's mind that Akko looked absolutely stunning… If only she could know just  _what_  Akko was wearing.

Out of all the details that the two of them had spent forever ironing out, practically burning it into Diana's mind, the one detail that neither of them were allowed to know, as per Akko's request naturally, was how the other would be dressed.

All that they knew was that Akko would be wearing a bridal gown and Diana would be wearing a suit.

And while Diana knew Akko's dress would be nothing short of spectacular, something that would undoubtedly leave her absolutely breathless…

Diana did another once over herself in the mirror and felt her heart drop down to the pit of her stomach.

She felt no doubt that her own attire left much to be desired. After all of that insistence on secrecy, Akko was probably expecting something that would leave the girl absolutely floored… but  _this?_

"Surely you don't think Akko was expecting something like this?" Diana pivoted away from the mirror to face her friends.

"What's so wrong about that?" Amanda asked, a brow raised. "Like I said, you look hot! That Anna sure knows how to tailor a suit. It hugs your waist  _just_  right."

"Amanda would you quit ogling me? I'm serious," Diana scolded. She then rapidly gestured up and down her suit and let out a defeated groan. "Akko is expecting something jaw-dropping, and truthfully I feel this suit is rather dull."

"Jeez Diana, stop fussing about it!" Barbara interjected. Diana turned towards the door, where Hannah and Barbara stood. "Amanda's right, you look  _amazing_. Honestly, Akko's going to be completely head over heels for you!"

"Well, you know, more than usual," Hannah added.

"Seriously, knowing her, she might actually fall head over heels during the ceremony." Amanda chuckled as she sat up on the couch. Diana turned back to her best woman, who was sending her an unsettling smirk. "Though if you're  _really_  looking to drop some jaws, I've got a couple of suggestions."

"Here we go," Hannah laughed, as she shook her head, though her lips were curled up in an amused smile.

"If you really want to leave an impression…" Amanda continued, clearly ignoring Hannah's little quip. "Lose the vest. Oh, and the tie." Amanda leaned forward and winked, which sent a shudder down Diana's spine. " _Maybe_  even undo a few buttons off the top. Show off a little boo-"

"Amanda O'neill! I will  _not_  be doing  _any_  of that!" Diana screamed, causing her bridesmaids to burst into laughter. Diana leaned back against the mirror and crossed her arms, doing her best to ignore the flames that had lit up in her cheeks. "Honestly, I would have thought that, on today of all days, my bridesmaids  _and_  my best woman would have the courtesy to hold off on their jokes at my expense."

"Well, you wouldn't have picked us for the jobs if we did, now would you?" Amanda laughed.

Diana sputtered at the accusation for just a moment, only to drop her head and chuckle in defeat.

"Perhaps not," Diana admitted.

"Anyway, you really needed to relax," Hannah said. "You've been worrying over nothing since you woke up."

"And honestly, we thought this would be the best way to calm you down," Barbara continued. "Give you a bit of normalcy and try to keep your mind distracted. It worked for Edgar in Nightfall volume 369."

Diana froze for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the floor below her. Her arms fell to her sides as the words of her friends sank in.

"Have… Have I really been worrying over nothing?" Diana mumbled. When all she heard was the sound of birds outside her window, she looked up, only to see everyone else staring at her with an almost deadpan glare. "... What?"

The three turned to each other for just a second. They shared a brief nod, and Amanda then lifted herself up from the couch and began walking towards Diana.

"... Di, you literally  _just_  worried that Akko, the same Akko who actually spent hours drooling because you ' _accidentally'_  got your hair cut too short a few years ago, wouldn't be all crazy about you wearing that fine ass suit," Amanda said. "Trust us, you need to chill."

"Yeah Diana, Amanda's right," Barbara, who was now standing by Amanda's left, agreed.

"We get that your nervous," Hannah said from Amanda's right. "Who wouldn't be? But if we're talking about Akko here… we're pretty sure you've got nothing to worry about."

Diana bit her lip, and her eyes darted down to her black leather shoes. Her hands clenched into tight, almost shaking, fists.

Then, Diana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"... I just want today to go absolutely perfect for her," Diana admitted. "Something we can look back at together forever."

"And it will be," Barbara answered. "As long as it's you and her together, any day would be perfect for Akko… honestly I can't tell you how much of my weekly Nightfall book clubs has been replaced with Lotte talking about how excited Akko is."

And that thought made Diana smile. The thought of Akko gushing about everything to her friends because she just couldn't contain her excitement. Her eyes twinkling with that trademark thrill that was just  _so_  Akko.

"I… suppose you three are right."

"But, if you need something to calm you down, I think I've got just the thing," Amanda said. Diana opened her eyes to see Amanda digging into the pocket inside of her own suit. "Ah, found it." Amanda then pulled her arm out and opened up her palm.

Diana looked down, and she gasped widened when she saw red strings, all interwoven together.

"My bracelet…"

"Yeah, remember you told me to hold onto it a few days ago?" Amanda said.

"... Considering the sort of things you had us do on my so-called bachelorette party at the time, could you blame me?" Diana replied. "I'm pretty sure had I worn it that night, I would have truly lost it in all the chaos."

"Yeah well, nothing says party like-"

"I never wish to be reminded of what transpired that night Amanda," Diana scolded, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "You three  _did_  delete all photo evidence of that night, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't worry about it," Amanda waved off, to the sound of agreements from the others. "But, you gotta admit, you did have fun right? Pretty sure watching what we did gave you  _some_  ideas for the honeymoon."

Diana's face heated up at the thought, but she refused to acknowledge Amanda's obvious taunt with a response.

Still, she took the string from Amanda's hand and nodded gratefully. She wrapped it around her wrist, and a wave of calm rushed over her. She smiled and ran her fingers over the fibres of red string Akko had given her one day in between their months of hellish planning.

Diana then looked up at her bridesmaids, all giving her smiles and grins, and her arms reached out to grab all three of her friends in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Diana said, her voice slightly shaky, "thank you all so much."

"Of course Diana," Barbara said.

"Anytime," Hannah added.

Diana continued to tightly hold the three girls in silence, with their arms eventually wrapping around Diana as well.

However, their moment together was cut short by beeping that sounded from Amanda's wrist.

"Oh uh, well, that's all fine and great but…" Amanda was the first pull back, and Diana saw her look down at the watch on her wrist, "We've got like 10 minutes 'till you have to meet with Akko… right before you two walk down the aisle."

Diana's heart stopped, and the butterflies in her stomach returned, fluttering even more wildly than they had before.

She felt like she was back in high school, waiting on Akko to knock on her door for their first date… and she never wished to be back in that room, hiding beneath her bed covers more than she did now.

Before Diana could act upon any of that, however, Amanda's hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"C'mon Di, wouldn't wanna keep Akko waiting right?" Amanda said. "Besides, I can't imagine how freaked out she is right now."

Diana took another deep breath and gave a nervous smile.

"Yes… yes, we should go," Diana said. "Thank you."

"Alright, Han, Barb, I'mma take Di down myself," Amanda said.

"Fine, fine" Hannah said. "You make sure she gets down in one piece, or you're not hearing the end of it from either of us, right Barbara?"

"Yeah Amanda!"

"Ha, 'aight," Amanda laughed. Then she looked back at Diana. "Let's go."

And Diana nodded, doing her best to calm her, now absolutely stampeding, heart as they began making their way out of the room.

However, even she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her heart was just beating far too fast.

And who could blame her? She was about to meet her fiancée-

"Diana! Don't forget about your brooch!"

Diana stopped and turned towards the table at the center of the room, only to see she had, indeed, forgotten her family's brooch, a pin in the shape of the Cavendish familiar, a unicorn.

"Woops, can't leave that Di," Amanda chuckled.

"... Right, my apologies."

* * *

Akko paced back and forth along the west wall of the entrance hall, each of her steps accentuated with the loud clack of her heels slamming against the tiles. All the while, her attention was centered on the east corridor. Just waiting for Diana to make her entrance.

She could faintly hear Lotte, Sucy, and Andrew conversing behind her, but she couldn't really tell what they were talking about over the sound of her own hammering heart, threatening to burst out of her chest.

Akko knew she should probably calm down. Try to stay still and not scuff up the floors that Anna and the rest of Diana's house staff had spent so long cleaning… but she couldn't help it! No matter what she tried, she couldn't find anyway to stop her legs from bouncing, kicking, or stomping on the ground. Couldn't find a way to stop her arms from shaking.

And, of course, with every second that passed, that excitement coursing through her veins only continued to build.

After all, the moment that Akko had been waiting for forever was about to come.

Soon, she would  _finally_  get to see how amazing Diana looked in her suit!

When Amanda made the suggestion all the way back when they first started planning, Akko would be lying if she said she wasn't immediately on board with it. Ever since that day, Akko had spent so much of her free time just daydreaming about it!

Sure, she could have gotten a chance to see what Diana looked like a long time ago… but there was that thing about seeing the bride in their wedding outfits being bad luck. And sure, Diana told her that was just some silly superstition but… Akko didn't want to take any chances.

She'd already burned all of her luck by having Diana in her life.

But, if Diana didn't walk in through those doors in the next five minutes, Akko swore she would stomp through the halls and get Diana herself!

… Thankfully, she didn't need to do that.

A click echoed from the door across the room, and Akko froze, her heart jumping high up into her throat.

Butterflies scrambled around in her stomach, and her heart felt like it would explode at any moment.

Then the doors split open.

The very  _second_  Akko laid eyes on Diana, they popped out of her head, and her knees immediately buckled. Thankfully, Lotte and Andrew were quick enough to catch her before she collapsed onto the ground, providing the support her legs could no longer give.

Sure, this was just a little pathetic, but who could blame her?!

Akko always knew Diana would look absolutely  _gorgeous_  wearing a suit. There was just something about the way Diana radiated cool and confidence that made it painfully obvious…

But  _damn_.

How the suit just… hugged Diana's waist  _and_  hips in  _all_  the right ways. The way its dark fabric showed off Diana's flawless, alabaster, skin and fluffy, blonde tresses, swaying with every single step.

It all left Akko completely breathless. Her eyes couldn't help but roam up and down Diana's figure multiple times, burning every last detail into her mind. The silver brooch pinned onto the lapel. The dark blue vest and tie, further emphasizing Diana's wonderfully fair skin.

Heat poured into her face, and her mouth felt completely dry.

The second Diana looked up, and Akko could finally look into Diana's icy blue eyes, which, more than once, sent shivers down her spine, Akko felt her mind halt.

Before Akko knew it, words began to form on her lips, her mind far too consumed by her fiancée's sheer beauty to even think about stopping them.

"H-Holy shitto da."

* * *

Diana spent the entire trip from her dressing room to the entrance hall taking deep breaths and calming her nerves.

After all, as Amanda and Andrew had told her multiple times throughout the months, one of the suit's strongest points was how it could exude the wearer's own confidence and poise.

Well, that's what Andrew had told her.

Amanda had told to 'strut' her 'stuff', with absolutely no care. Which was essentially the same, given Amanda's own way of speaking.

However, the very second she walked into the entrance hall and saw Akko standing before her… she felt all of her composure fly away. The world froze around her, and everything else melted away, leaving just her and this angel alone together in a void of white.

All at once, the butterflies returned to wreak havoc in her gut, and her palms once again began to sweat. Just like in her dressing room, Diana suddenly felt like she was back in high school, only this was far worse on essentially every level.

Diana knew she could never have been prepared for what was to come. She knew that no matter what she tried, no matter how long she spent visualizing and imagining, Akko would leave her stunned speechless, would leave her, for lack of a better term, completely bewitched, trapped under her spell.

Even  _so_ , as Diana stared at Akko - at how the bodice of the pure white wedding gown, beautifully decorated in ornate, lilies and roses, clung onto Akko's curves in a way that should have been  _absolutely_  criminal, at the skirt, which softly flared out from Akko's hips down to hem on the floor -, she found herself more lost for words than at any point in her life.

And that feelings only grew worse as, somehow, she was now standing right in front of her positively stunning fiancée. Diana's eyes couldn't help but wander, starting, of course, from Akko's beautiful face. From those wide, absolutely hypnotizing red eyes, down towards the pure white, strapless dress that had, once again, left Diana truly speechless.

Carefully, Diana inched to reach for Akko's hand, desperate for a touch, to know that this was all real… yet afraid that it would all slip away if she moved too quickly.

The very second Diana felt the soft skin of Akko's hand in hers, her entire body filled with warmth, and her eyes had suddenly begun to sting, herself overwhelmed with joy.

Diana felt a soft thumb wipe away a tear, only to cup her cheek. She then stared into Akko's alluring red irises, and slowly felt herself drawn towards them, slowly getting lost within.

Before she knew it, soft lips pressed against her own, and the whole world, once again, faded away.

* * *

Outside of the Cavendish Estate, at least a hundred people were seated, waiting for the ceremony to start. Rows and rows of chairs were lined up into two separate aisles, and pink and light blue lilies floated overhead, all thanks to Constanze and Jasminka.

Music played around the courtyard, setting up the sort of light, yet romantic, atmosphere Diana and Akko both said they wanted.

The sky was perfectly clear too, with not even a single cloud floating overhead.

It was, probably, the perfect time for an outdoor wedding, just like Akko had wanted.

… There was just… one problem.

"Amanda! You said you brought Diana down to Akko right?" Hannah scolded.

"Yeah, of course I did!" Amanda said. "Do you really think I would have let that mess walk through the house alone?"

"Then where are they?!" Hannah asked. "Akko's parents have been wondering when the ceremony is going to start! And I don't know what to tell them because it was  _supposed_  to start ten minutes ago!"

"Look, I brought her to meet with Akko at the entrance, and Lotte, Sucy, Andrew, and I gave them their privacy, just like we  _all_  planned!" Amanda said. "Good thing we left too, cause I swear those two were about to-" Amanda's eyes shot open "-you dont think…"

"By the Nine, of  _course_  that's what they're doing!" Barbara groaned. "Jeez, they really are like-"

"Edgar and Arthur yes!" Lotte gushed. After a quick second, however, she suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened, clearly in fear. "Wait, no this isn't good."

Sucy just started snickering behind everyone.

"Of course those idiots would do something like this."

"Well, I suppose one of us will have to go and get them," Andrew cut in. Amanda then saw him stare right at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "And I do believe that job should go to the best man, or woman as it were."

"What?!" Amanda screamed. "I don't wanna see that!"

"Just earlier, you were checking Diana out in the dressing room," Hannah quipped. "I'm pretty sure you wanna see that."

Amanda glared at Hannah, but all she got was a shrug and a chuckle. She then slumped, and peeked outside.

The guests were beginning to talk, wondering where the happy couple was. Thankfully, none of them were really mad, they  _did_  all know who Akko was, after all, but… who knows how long that would last.

Then Amanda caught Jasminka, looking back at her from the front row, and she immediately felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Fine," Amanda groaned. She took her wand out from the inner pocket of her jacket and opened it up. "The things I do for those two."

Amanda made her way back to the entrance hall, hoping that maybe, just maybe, those idiots were still stuck staring into each other's eyes. Hoping that maybe she wouldn't walk in on them... for probably the second time in her life.

She knew it was pointless, but, still, a girl could hope.

Amanda stopped in front of the wooden doors and took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was inside.

"Yo! What are you guys doing?! Akko, your parents are wondering where the hell you two ar-" Amanda immediately froze when she saw Diana pinned against the wall, Akko's hand tangled in tousled blonde hair, and the look of horror on the, apparently extremely, happy couple's faces.

"... Jeez you two, I'm all for breaking the rules, but I'm pretty sure you can't have the honeymoon  _before_  the wedding."

* * *

" _Yera Retoure!_ "

Light flew out from Amanda's wand, encircling both Diana and Akko. Instantly, the reversal spell returned their clothes - disheveled from their… ' _activities_ ' - back to their original state.

"Please do not tell anyone about this," Diana pleaded, her face absolutely scorching, as she, Akko, and Amanda made their way outside.

"Oh trust me Di, everyone already knows," Amanda said. "And those who don't can definitely put two and two together when they see the marks Akko left on your neck."

"What?!" Diana screamed. She immediately reached into her pocket to grab her phone to use as a mirror. When she saw small dark marks scattered all around her neck, she nearly fainted, overwhelmed by the mortifying embarrassment that filled her being.

"Don't worry! I can fix it!" Akko immediately cheered. " _Tiosel Sol Ar_ _é_!"

Diana felt herself engulfed in a warm, soothing light, and one by one, each offending mark faded away.

Diana let out a sigh of relief, as she inspected herself to find that, thankfully, Akko's spell had worked completely.

"Thank you so much Akko," Diana said, turning to send a smile towards her fiancée.

"No probs!" Akko answered, a bright smile on her face. Almost instantly, however, that smile grew more impish, sending a tingle down Diana's spine. "Besides, there'll be more of  _those_  tonight!"

"Akko!" Diana quickly scolded, and Amanda burst into laughter in front of them.

"At least you're leaving it for tonight," Amanda chuckled. "Now let's go! Everyone's waiting."

* * *

The ceremony went by in a blur.

Just as they had rehearsed countless times, Akko and Diana's entourage walked down the aisle first, Diana's on the right and Akko's on the left.

Then, Akko and Diana walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, as Akko's parents guided them towards the front where Professor Ursula stood, ready to officiate their wedding.

All the while, Akko and Diana focused solely on each other. Hands joined together, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Diana marveling at the bright light of joy radiating off of Akko's smile. Akko lost in the warm love held within Diana's crystal blue eyes.

"Now, it's time for the couple to exchange a few words. Akko?"

Then, before they knew it, the stage was theirs.

Akko felt Diana squeeze her hands, saw Diana's smile soften, and her heart filled with a familiar warmth. A warmth that could make any day better, one that enveloped her and made her feel safe. Just like a hug from her dear fiancée.

Akko took in a deep breath and let that warmth guide her.

"Diana, I… when we first met, I… I never thought that we'd even really be friends. You were perfect in so many ways and could do everything I couldn't. It was… really frustrating. Then there were all the times you scolded and lectured me! I thought you were so mean… but I, I was wrong."

Akko paused, her voice having begun to crack. She shut her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm down.

"You… weren't anything but nice. You were always looking out for me, trying to make sure I didn't get hurt. You were always just… taking care of me. And when I'm with you, I just feel so safe, so happy. I… everyday is fun with you, and you help me be the best me I can be! I.. always want to feel like this. To be with you."

Akko looked back into Diana's eyes, which were also moist with tears. Akko chuckled and reached up to wipe a drop from the corner of Diana's eyes. "I know that I can't keep talking about everything I love about you… cause if I did we'd be kind of here forever… but I love you so much. And I hope I can keep doing whatever it is that makes you want to keep me by your side."

Diana stood still, locking her jaw in place and trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to flood down her face. The only things keeping her together were Akko's hand gently caressing her cheek and the face splitting grin on Akko's face, as her fiance also tried to fight back her own tears.

"Akko, I… I love you too. Far more than I could ever hope to put into words," Diana said, as she leaned into Akko's hand. "So forgive me for making this brief… but otherwise, just as you said, we would all be here forever.

As a child, I allowed the weight of my own responsibilities to pull me down, letting it slowly dull the color of my world. And then you came into my life, blindingly bright and full of vibrant colors. It was… distracting. Irritating. It showed me just how colorless I'd allowed my life to become… how the wonder I used to have for the world had just faded away. And I could  _not_  stand it... so I tried to run away from you.

But, no matter what, you found me. You, you brought color back to my life. You let me experience that sense of wonder once again, experience the joy of being a child, at least every once in a while. I'd… always assumed I was destined for one thing, and one thing only, but you showed me that I didn't have to let that destiny shackle me from reaching out for other things.

You've given me a world of unlimited possibilities Akko, and I cannot thank you enough for that. A world where I don't always have to be strong, a world where I can do anything I wish. And, truly, with every fibre of my being, I always hope… that I can do the same for you. No matter the cost, I swear that I will always be by your side when you need me most." Diana finished, her tears falling down her face.

It was quite clear Akko wasn't doing much better.

Diana smiled and took out the handkerchief from her suit. First, she used it to wipe away the tears from Akko's eyes, and then did the same for herself.

When the two looked at each other, eyes red and puffy from tears, but their lips still smiling, full of love for one another, they both completely regretted the fact that they were not allowed to kiss until the very end of the ceremony.

"And so… Akko," Diana said, doing her best to wrap up her final part, as quickly as possible. She removed the brooch from her lapel and held it on Akko's dress, right above her heart. "Would you do me the great honour of joining my family?"

Akko bit her lip and nodded furiously, causing Diana's heart to melt.

"Very well," Diana said. She pinned the brooch onto Akko's dress and smiled. She then turned to Professor Ursula and nodded. "You may continue."

Professor Ursula smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Understood. The rings?"

"Of course," Andrew said, as he and Amanda walked up towards Akko and Diana. "You two look a mess."

Akko and Diana both looked at Andrew and Amanda and struggled to hold in their laughter when they saw just how red  _their_  eyes had become.

"So do you," Akko said, allowing her and Diana a moment to chuckle. "The both of you."

Andrew just rolled his eyes while Amanda laughed alongside Diana and Akko. They both took out a ring from their respective suit pockets and gave them to the couple, Andrew to Akko and Amanda to Diana. The two then walked back to their spots beside each to-be spouse.

Akko and Diana both turned back to each other, and they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers.

"And now, could the couple please clasp each other's left hand?"

Akko and Diana both reached out, and with the clack of their new rings, held their hands together. Diana looked down and smiled, looking at the bright blue string on Akko's wrist, one to match the red on her own.

"Very good, now may we please have the ribbons?"

Lotte and Sucy, as well as Hannah and Barbara, walked up to the front of the aisle, holding two red silk and two blue silk ribbons, respectively.

Hannah and Barbara began to wrap the blue ribbons, starting from Diana's forearm down to Akko's. Lotte and Sucy did the same with their red ribbons, wrapping it above the silk blue one, beginning from Akko's arm down to Diana's.

Professor Ursula finished the job, pulling out a purple ribbon from under her sleeve and wrapping it around Akko and Diana's hand.

Akko and Diana looked at their hands, smiling all the while as they felt each other's heart beating in time with their own. They then gazed back at each other and giggled, finally, officially, tied together in life.

Professor Ursula stood straight up and placed her hand atop Akko's and Diana's.

"May the Nine witches, both old and new-" Professor Ursula winked "-bless this wedding. May you two be blessed with a long, happy life, full of the love you both share… and by the power vested in me, by both the country of England and the Council of Magic, I now pronounce you two officially married!"

The second Professor Ursula announced those words, Akko leapt up into the air, in time with her jumping heart, cheering out in celebration along with the crowd.

However, the second she landed, her foot slipped, and she fell backward onto the grass, pulling Diana along with her.

Akko looked up to see Diana, just inches above her, surprised and in shock.

And as the crowd joined together in a chorus of laughter, causing Akko's face to heat up with embarrassment… she could only really say one thing.

"I, uh," Akko giggled, "It looks like I fell for you!"

Diana sputtered, before breaking into a chuckle of her own. She shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You are such a silly girl."

Akko looked into Diana's eyes and grinned, her  _wife's_  giggle causing her heart to stampede in her chest.

"But I'm  _your_  silly girl right?"

And Diana's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes quickly darted down towards Akko's lips, and she smiled.

After all, the formalities had concluded, and the ceremony simply needed one last act to be completed.

She quickly leaned down pressing a kiss upon her wife's lips, and her entire body filled with warmth as that thought rang through in her head.

Akko was her wife. And she was Akko's. Officially.

Finally.

Diana lifted herself up and couldn't help but laugh at the dazed look on her wife's face. She then leaned back down, to the side of Akko's head, and whispered a wish.

One she sincerely believed would come true.

"Of course, Akko. Now, and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, but at least I got it out right?!
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of trouble on this, and I'm a little unsure how it turned out, so I would love to hear your thoughts. Also huge s/o to Undersea_Anchor for being an amazing, amazing friend and helping through this entire week! You're the best!
> 
> Also the phrase "Holy Shitto Da" was one from this fanart http://bibinella.tumblr.com/post/164154097166/ooc-diana-is-too-good-and-akko-is-too-gay-for that I remembered while writing and had to include! It's so adorable <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and my entire collection for Dianakko week! It's been a ton of fun, and I hope you enjoyed it as well! Thank you so much for joining me on this ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
